


Fate Or Destiny

by Kumitiny



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Becoming a family, Best Friends, Catra Is Great With Kids, Child Abuse, Cuddles, Da Feelssssssssss, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hate to Love, I don't know what else to add, Kind of happy ending, Kinky, Lesbian Relationship, Make up sex, Making Up, Mental Breakdown, Mental Link, Multi, OC deaths, OCxReader, Pregnancy, Reunions, Sad, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Them Doing Or Saying Kinky Things, Unplanned Pregnancy, catradora, family reunite, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumitiny/pseuds/Kumitiny
Summary: Four children adopted by the horde unknowing of the fate the Horde has planned for them, lies have been told and scars have been created. Y/n, Adora, Baz, Allastir have to endure and overcome their odds against the horde. In hopes of bringing their family back together, is there a chance for forgiveness or is there only revenge and redemption. They'll have to see if they can change not only their Fate but their Destiny too. In "Fate Or Destiny"(Adora x Catra)(OCx OC)(Reader x OC)(Reader X She-ra characters)*He-Man will be included sometime later in the story as it progresses*(OC characters are owned by me, but if you do want to use them in your own story please just ask





	1. Prologue: Fate Or Destiny

**Actions: ****

 

**Places or Dates: ()**

 

**_Mind links: I_ **

 

_Thoughts: I_

 

**Time skip: ~**

 

Flash back: ><

 

** P.O.V: Underline&Bold **

 

**_Is it possible? Possible that you can change fate.. even if its one that has been destined for you..._ **

**_For the horde, your fate and life were pushed towards ruling all of Etheria._ **

**_How do they get soldiers you say? Especially ones who are willing enough to help them?_ **

**_They kidnapped us and made us forget about our families..._ **

**_But fortunately 4 of us out of the many they kidnapped and brought to the fright zone.. still had their memories..._ **

**_That women Shadow Weaver, she didn't know and they wanted to keep it that way..._ **

**_Until the time was right of course..._ **

**_These four children were... no, I can't tell you yet..._ **

**_Am not sure yet if I can trust you with this information_ **

**_The information about the first ones but_ **

**_You're only a child, therefore this information would go through one ear and out of the other_ **

**_But your time will come y/n_ **

**_Because you are one of the four children of prophecy_ **

**_I know you'll probably not remember this talk_ **

**_But one day you will Y/n_ **

**_Now you must wake up Y/n_ **

**_Wake up people are calling for you_ **

**_Wake up Y/n_ **

**(Fright zone: Cadet Chambers)**

** Y/N P.O.V **

"Y/n! Hey Y/n wake up!"

"Sis get up! Sis!"

"Shadow Weaver she still hasn't woken up yet!"

"Give her a little bit more time Cadet Tassilo.." Shadow Weaver replied

"But Shadow Weaver we have given her enough time to wake up! It's been 2 days since she was last awake!"

"Baz is right! Y/n might be in a coma or something!"

"Cadet Baz, Cadet Tarib.. I understand you're concern.." Shadow weaver started to say

"Then wake her up and wouldn't have to be so concerned!" Tassilo interrupted

"Cadet Tassilo don't take that tone with me! Do you want to be lashed by Octavia again!" Shadow Weaver yelled back

***I slowly started to open up my eyes, as I saw Shadow Weaver about to touch my forehead. I immediately jolted awake heavily breathing, Baz hugs me tightly almost crying in my shoulder. I patted his head softly before hugging him back, I looked towards Shadow Weaver***

"Am sorry Shadow Weaver.. I've wasted your time... I" I stated to say trembling

"Nonsense child I have nothing else better to do, I do have to make sure every cadet is alright though it's also my job to prepare you for battle by training you all.. I will retire to my chambers for tonight" Shadow Weaver stated as she started to walk towards her room, but she stopped walking and looked towards me "Oh, and Y/N never let this incident every happen are we clear? I can't have people seeing your weakness especially Lord Hordak.."

"Yes, Shadow Weaver.." I replied

"Good, now you four need your sleep I shall leave good night.. my children.." Shadow Weaver said before leaving out of the Cadet Chambers to her own chambers

***Baz and Colten ran up to me asking me 50 million questions, Tarib chimed in at times answering** **half of those questions and Tassilo... well he had me in an inseparable hug. I patted Tassilo's head softly, he purred out loudly. After hearing Tassilo's loud purr I could hear a smaller purr and feel 2 small hands that are wrapped around my leg. I looked down to see that it was Catra and Adora, I smiled at them before speaking***

"Were you two worried about me as well, you don't have to worry am fine now..." I patted both of their heads, but they still held onto me. Catra's hold was the one that became harder to break away from, while Adora's was soft yet strict.

***I could vaguely hear them crying on my leg, I pulled them close to me, hugging them softly. Tassilo, Tarib, Baz and Colten joined in on the hug as well, I finally thought for once I have a family that I loved and cared about, but some times the happy times don't last...***

**~5 Years Later~**  
**(Fright Zone: Cadet Chambers)**

***I had just woken up to people arguing in the background, I wasn't fully awake yet so I couldn't see clearly or hear for that matter. Even though I am part magi-cat I thought for sure that I would be able to hear everything but I was wrong***

"You marked my sister! Tassilo how dare you! You don't even know if she loves you or not!" Baz yelled in utter anger his magi-cat form showed as he scratched Tassilo's cheek. Baz was then pulled back by Tarib and Colten as the two tried to diffuse the situation before Y/N woke up "I'll kill you If you ever hurt her you'll pay!!"

***My hearing and sight were clear now, I turned to look at the situation at hand and ran over there to stand in front of Tassilo. I could see the look of disgust on Baz's face as he yelled at me***

"Why are you always protecting him! He isn't even family!" Baz yelled in pure anger, he was way past being in control of his motions "He is nothing but a filthy leech!"

***That particular thing broke a cord in my calm and cool demeanor that instead of telling Baz off, I hit him with my claws across his chin I heard him wince. But when I realized what I had done, I went fully into a panic as I saw blood on my claws. Tears spilled down my face as I ran out of the room not wanting to hear my name being called***

"Y/N! Wait!" They called out before the door closed

***Tarib and Colten let go of Baz, the boys all looked at each other before lowering their heads in shame***

"I messed up again.. damn it" Baz said as he sat down on the floor "It's my fault that Y/N's in this position now.."

"No, it's mine I should have asked her before just marking her as mine" Tassilo stated as he started walking toward the door "Tarib, Colten make sure to patch up Baz's wound, am going to find Y/N"

***Tassilo left out of the cadet chambers without saying another word, he dashed off looking for Y/N***

**(Fright Zone: Rooftop)**  
**2 hours later**

_"I hurt Baz.."_

***My heart was cracking deep inside and honestly I didn't know what to do... I just didn't know how to repair it***

"I see your still pushing guilt onto yourself... Y/N" Tassilo stated before sitting down next to me

"I hurt Baz... I-I I am a monster just like Shadow Weaver always says.." I replied as my tears started to spill down my face. I felt arms wrap around my body as I was pulled into a hug

"Your not a monster, so don't you ever think that again!" Tassilo yelled out as he held onto me tighter "Y/n I have to tell you something.."

"I don't think you need to Tassilo, I already know that you love me... you and Baz were arguing about how you marked me" I stated while touching his cheek with the palm of my hand "Although my feelings for you have yet to blossom, I accept your feelings"

***I was a little bit surprised when Tassilo kissed my cheek and held onto me softly. He laid his head on my shoulder before speaking***

"So can I call you my little tiger... still Y/n" Tassilo asked all flushed and embarrassed

"Of course you can Tassilo" I replied while smiling up at him

***Tassilo helped me up and started to lead me back to the cadet chambers***

"Come on Y/n, Baz is waiting for you.. he misses you already" Tassilo stated 

**(Fright Zone: Cadet's Chambers)**

***As Tassilo and I walked into the room, Adora and Catra ran up to me hugging me tightly while saying things***

"Big brother said he was sorry he didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Adora said

"Baz wasn't trying to be mean.." Catra said

***I patted both of their heads and as soon as they stopped hugging me. I ran over to where Baz was sitting and hugged him tightly***

"Am sorry Baz...I didn't mean to... am sorry" I said as I cried out holding onto him

"Shh... Y/n I know you didn't mean to, am okay nothing bad happened so am fine" Baz said as he was trying to calm me down

_The pain and suffering of hurting someone_

_I remember teaching a certain someone about it_

_But it looks like she forgot all about it_

**Present**  
**(Fright Zone: Torture Chamber)**

"Open"

***One of the voices all too familiar to said, my face looked disgusted as the person walked inside of the room giving me a good view of her face***

"Hey Y/n, how's it hanging.."

"Catra..." I hissed in pure anger not wanting to look at her

_I thought fate would always choose the wrong candidate, every time but that was a lie_

_Fate had chosen right this time_

_It just wasn't fair_

_Not to me_

_Catra_

_Not even Adora_

_Fate was a pool of sadness_

_For the 4 chosen ones on the other hand_

_It was their Destiny.._


	2. Feelings Unveiled (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is captured by the Horde... Catra interrogates her, she is unable to keep her feelings under control and the same goes for Catra..

**Actions: ****

**Places or Dates: ()**

**_Mind links: I_ **

_Thoughts: I_

**Time skip: ~**

Flashback: ><

** P.O.V: Underline&Bold **

** Y/N P.O.V **

**(Fright Zone: Torture Chamber)**

"Open"

***One of the voices all too familiar to said, my face looked disgusted as the person walked inside of the room giving me a good view of her face***

"Hey Y/n, how's it hanging.."

"Catra..." I hissed in pure anger not wanting to look at her, my vision started to become blurry, yet I felt my chin being lifted slowly up, I knew who the person was already Catra

"Y/n.. why did you leave me... you tried to leave like Adora did, but.. why" Catra asked her eyes softening

***I didn't answer Catra, I refused to.. Catra had growled and roughly brought my face up to look in her direction***

"Look at me when am talking to you Y/N...and answer my damn question" Catra stated as she had a rough hold on my chin "Why did you leave like Adora did..."

"I had to protect Adora! Who else was gonna do it! You sure as hell weren't! I yelled out in pure rage pulling on my chains wincing in pain a second later "I had to be there to hold her up after you damaged her to the point of her being unrepairable! I had other obligations as well to uphold! But you have no regard for other's feelings besides your own, I thought I taught you more than that but it looks like you forgot all about it when Adora left you.."

***I could hear Catra growling, but after a minute or two her growling had calmed down and she looked at me with eyes of pain***

"She hurt me worse than I hurt her Y/N, why can't you, Tassilo or anyone else understand that..." Catra replied

"Adora never wanted to hurt you Catra, she never thought you were second best because she.." I started to say but... I knew what I was going to say was meant to be exposed to Catra... no, these words had to come from Adora herself

"She What! I wanna know what you were going to say! Spit it out! What did Adora want to say to me!" Catra yelled out grabbing onto my chin harshly

"It's not my liberty to tell someone else what the other intends to say!" I answered my body becoming numb from the chains restraining me

"Tell me now Y/n!" Catra replied

"I can not tell a person that has descended down to a monster" I stated as I stood my ground as Catra yelled at me

"Am a monster! You're just like Shadow Weaver always thinking of words to belittle me! She would always say that because I was different! And now the one I look up to most is calling me a monster because I look different!" Catra yelled in anger as she pinned me against the wall

***Purple aura surrounded my body exposing my true form the form I worked so hard to conceal from Catra, Adora, Tassilo and everyone else in the fright zone, my Magi-cat form. I felt as my tears were sliding down my cheeks as I grabbed a hold of Catra's shirt tightly***

"You have no right judge what others say! You never care about how other people feel Catra! I wasn't calling you a monster to belittle you! I was calling you one because of how you pushed that anger of Adora leaving you and made into hatred for Adora!" I cried out my hands were shaking, I looked up at Catra in sadness "You don't know how guilt feels after you've done terrible things or how you've hidden things from people that you care about just to protect them! Because at one point it will start tearing you apart and make you choose a choice you didn't wanna have to choose! Adora had to choose between justice and you Catra! So why can't you understand that she didn't want to leave you in the first place!

***I lowered my head down in not only defeat but in sadness, I could feel Catra letting go of my chin as I heard other footsteps near us. I heard my shackles being unlocked and as I fell forward a very built body was up against mine. This person scent was so familiar to me, he carried me in his arms and set me down on a comfortable bed, the only person I knew who's scent was as strong as this man was..***

"Tassilo.. am so sorry" I muttered before completely passing out

** Tassilo P.O.V **

**(Fright Zone: Tassilo's Room)**

"I can't believe she's... " Catra said shocked before Tarib said something

"A Magi-cat like us... well I already knew since the first day we met Y/n, Baz and Allastir" Tarib interrupted he held onto Y/N wrist making sure that her pulse was calm

"Tarib you knew and Catra what you did back there was unforgivable!" Tassilo yelled in pure frustration

"Sorry I shouldn't have gone overboard like that but how else was I gonna get that deep secret out of her..." Catra replied while crossing her arms against her chest

***Tarib ignored my question, not wanting to rile me up. I heard the door open up to reveal Baz, Allastir, and Azariah***

"Don't get mad at Y/n this was never her idea, I made the decision to hide everything from you guys about our origin as Magi-cat's the day we were brought to the horde" Baz stated as he looks in my direction

"Baz am not angry at you or Y/n... am just disappointed is all, but promise me you'll tell us everything and no more secrets..." I said my eyes softening

"I understand Tassilo... but you must know one thing about Y/n.." Baz stated as he walked into the room standing next to the unconscious Y/n who was laying on Tassilo's bed "Y/n is the last of her type of Magi-cat, she's a white tiger... the last time we saw a white tiger Magi-cat was when we were 6 years old..."

***I looked away from Baz for a second to see that Allastir was glaring at Catra in anger, I already knew why he was angry, Catra... she pushed Y/n to confess the feelings that she had tried so hard to confine inside. But to be honest Y/n needed to confess of the things that she said, she must have been holding that all in for so long probably since we all first came to the horde***

"So that means she needs the utmost respect from all of us... but since she is injured someone will have to take care of her..." I inquired before looking directly at Catra "Catra you will be taking care of Y/n until she recovers.. is that understood"

"Crystal clear Tas.." Catra replied as she sat in a seat that was beside the bed

"I'll be sleeping in your room Catra until Y/n has recovered" I stated before pointing at the couch in the corner "That couch can become a comfortable bed when pulled out.." I looked over at Allastir before speaking up again "Al if you want to express something to Catra could you please say it now before we all go to bed for the night"

***Allastir stepped closer to where Catra was sitting, he decided to stop a few inches from where she sat. Allastir fist were clenched up into balls, his aura was vaguely visible a light lime green color***

"Catra if you ever push my big sister to that breaking point again.. you'll pay got it" Allastir stated his aura still flaring

"Is that a threat from you little Al..." Catra said as she laughed "Am not scared of you or anyone else, so the next course of action would be to stay out of my sight"

"How dare you!" Allastir yelled in anger as he was about to grab Catra by her collar he stopped in his tracks sweat sliding down his forehead "Sis, am sorry I won't cause any more trouble... not even a commotion" He muttered before looking at Catra then to the others before leaving the room with haste

"It seems it's time to hit the hay.." Baz stated as he got up walking towards the door, he stopped to look back at Catra "Hey Catra, keep your guard up with her.."

"I got it Baz, now can you guys leave am trying to do my job..." Catra replied as she crossed her arms against her chest

***Both Baz and I nodded before leaving the room with Colten, Tarib, and Azariah. Though this was only Y/n first week in the Fright Zone for some reason my instincts were telling me that Y/n had more to tell, but I can't push her to tell me everything.. time will only tell. I hope she can tell me** **every** **little thing sooner or later..***

_"I hope.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll be in Bright Moon, hella flashbacks of the "Battle At Bright Moon" 
> 
> I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...


	3. Unknown Truth (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirik talks to Adora about her sister... Y/n. More secrets are revealed, but unknown to Kirik some people were listening in on their conversation...

**Actions: ****

**Places or Dates: ()**

**_Mind links: I_ **

_Thoughts: I_

**Time skip: ~**

Flash back: ><

** P.O.V: Underline&Bold **

** Kirik P.O.V **

** *I walked through the halls deep in thought, I was very unsure of what to actually do about the whole Y/n situation. Nobody really knew where she disappeared to until the conversation came to an unlikeable light during the meeting earlier* **

** >Flashback< **

** (Bright Moon: Meeting Room) **

"We lost Entrapta and now Y/n! It's all my fault I should have ordered her to retreat!" Glimmer yelled as she got out of her seat pacing while panicking

"Glimmer this isn't your fault... something or someone must have overwhelmed Y/n" Bow stated

***A guard entered the meeting room, she walked over to my mother Queen Angella and whispered information into her ear before moving away from the queen's ear. Mother stood up out of her seat and touched the table showing where Y/n location was***

"She got captured by the HORDE!" Glimmer & Bow shouted

***I looked at Adora and I could see that she was wrecked with guilt, she is blaming herself***

"If I wasn't so focused on Catra then this would have never happened.. sister am sorry.." Adora said

***I heard Adora's guilt-ridden thought and stood up from the table pointing at the Fright Zone hologram***

"We are going to get Y/n back but let's strategize a plan on how we'll get in and get out safely. We don't want the same thing with Entrapa happening again" I stated

"Right!" Everyone else yelled

***I started to write down many ideas of how to get out but getting into the Fright Zone was a thing that Adora and Y/n would know how to do better than everyone else. Even after the meeting ended Adora didn't say much, she must have been conflicted... her memories of that girl Catra were on her mind right now. So I doubt she wanted to talk about how to venture into enemy territory or for Adora, how to walk back into her previous home***

** >Flashback End< **

***So here I am now walking through the halls trying to figure out the right course of actions for Y/n's rescue mission but am also trying to formulate what I am gonna say to the kids. I stopped in front of my fathers mural, I kneeled in front of it asking for guidance or at least a sign***

"Father.. I need your help... I .. need your guidance am lost. I don't know which options to choose am afraid of picking the wrong ones..." I looked up at his mural holding back tears "Why did you leave us so soon.. Father"

***I could hear Adora expressing her frustration out about not being able to protect her sister, Glimmer and Bow were trying to cheer her up. But I knew that Adora wasn't convinced and her guilt only began to worsen, it was on her mind. I decided to knock on Adora's room door and waited to hear Adora's reply, but it wasn't her voice I heard first it was Glimmer's***

_"She is such a troublemaker sometimes"_

"Second in Command Kirik, what are you doing?" Glimmer asked while she looked at me through the cracked door

"Am here to talk with Adora...alone" I stated as I stared at Glimmer with a serious look in my eyes

"But Adora's really tired and she needs-" Glimmer started to say

***I could read my sister's body language and what she was about to tell me was a lie, I sighed and opened my mouth to speak again***

"Glimmer listen... I need Adora to understand some things and she won't understand them if you're here saying something completely different.." I stated before looking at the mural again and then back to Glimmer "Mother wants to speak with you Glimmer so take Bow with you because whatever am going to say to Adora does not need to be brought back up again unless it comes from Adora herself"

***Glimmer closed the door and after a few moments later Bow and her exited Adora's room. I lightly knocked on Adora's room door waiting to hear a response***

"You can come in.." Adora

***I walked into Adora's room and the first thing I saw were the scars on her back that Catra inflicted, I close the door slowly and walked up to where Adora was seated. I sat down next to her and sighed before speaking..***

"Adora you know it's not your fault and if Y/n was here she would-" I started to say before Adora spoke up

"But it is my fault! If I would have stopped thinking everything was about me then maybe just maybe.. my sister would have never gotten captured! Am so useless and-" Adora yelled out

"That's enough!" I yelled out in disbelief "Why would you think that, if your sister was here she would be disappointed in you.."

***I sighed and had turned Adora's body to face mine, I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her hugging her. I could feel something wet on my shoulder, but as I continued to hold Adora close I rocked her gently***

"Crying is never a weakness Adora, so never hold in those feelings... please tells how you feel..okay" I stated trying not to let my own tears fall from my face

***Adora nodded as she had stopped crying and wiped away her tears***

"I wanna tell you the story of your sister and how she sacrificed so much for you and Allastir.." I said as I let go of Adora so she could sit up properly

"My sister was a spy for the hoard wasn't she?" Adora asked

"Yes, she was...but when she went back to the hoard she refused to tell Hordak anything beneficial" I answered   
  
"Why would she..." Adora muttered   
  
"She didn't support the Horde from the start, so when Hordak heard her say that she wouldn't give him intel on the Rebellion... he ordered Shadow Weaver to abuse her. But even through all that pain and suffering she still refused to tell him, it was when he said that he wouldn't just hurt Catra and Azariah, but he would also hurt you and Allastir.  That was when she told Hordak everything, you remember the rest right Adora..." I explained   
  
***Adora got up from where she was sitting and started to pace around her room***  
  
"That was the day we everyone went to go see her in the infirmary and Baz had said" Adora said as she stopping to think before speaking again "This was the fault of the Rebellion, but also Shadow Weaver... that's what Baz had said"  
  
"Yes, he said all of that so you wouldn't leave the Horde... but to also make it known to you that  Shadow Weaver was an evil entity, you see Adora she hid that from you to protect you along with many other secrets that I cannot tell you..." I said before taking a breather  
  
"So what else is she hiding from me.." Adora said as glared  
  


"It is not my place to tell everything about.." I started to say until I felt Adora's sword up against my neck  
  
"Spill what my sister is hiding from me... what's her deepest secret!" Adora yelled out in anger and motioned that she wouldn't hesitate to hurt me   
  
"Your older sister, Baz, and Allastir are Magi-cat's a race that hasn't been seen in a while... Catra, Tarib, Tassilo, and Azariah are also Magi-cat's" I stated and watched as Adora lowered her sword  
  
"So that means Neo and Von are my..." Adora started to say before sitting back down on her bed   
  
"Yes, they are your blood-related nephews and not adopted.. Y/n didn't want you thinking of them any different regardless of what relation it was.." I explained as I said down in a chair across from her   
  
"You're not Neo's father are you?.. but your Von's.." Adora asked  
  
"Your correct am not Neo's am barely even Von's... even though I wish I was Neo's biological father" I stated as I scratched the back of my head "Neo and Von's biological father is a Horde captain.. by now you can figure out who it is.."  
  
"Yeah, I already know who... but how is Von partially your son?" Adora asked looking curious  
  
"Well once every 6,000 years a pregnant woman who walks into a kingdom receives another child into her stomach...the traditions say that it is the greatest honor to have been bestowed a child solely represents a past or present king traits and or looks.. so when she gave birth to Neo and Von... Von had the traits of my father but he had very little looks of King Micah" I explained thoroughly   
  
"So is Aloke your only full biological child..." Adora asked  
  
"Yes, Aloke indeed is..." I started to say  
  
***I stopped talking with Adora for a moment after I heard little footsteps run across the floor, I quickly ran to the door and opened it to see that nobody was there, but I knew deep down the three of them were standing there listening in on our conversation***  
  
"Adora come with me quickly!" I yelled to Adora   
  
***In a spur of haste we left Adora's room and ran towards my room that's where the kids would be if they weren't feeling right. But as I opened the door with a loud bang**.. **Neo wasn't there it was only Von and Aloke, both  Aloke and Von were injured. I ran over to the two and looked over at Adora***  
  
"Can you heal them... please" I asked pleading   
  
***Adora only nodded as she started to heal Von and Aloke, I felt Aloke had move to hold onto mine...his eyes opened immediately***  
  
"Father... Neo only hurt me really bad because I said something rude to him... I-I didn't mean for things to happen like this.. I just wanted for him still see us like family" Aloke said softly   
  
"Aloke... where did Neo run off too" I asked as I placed one of my hands on Aloke's cheek  
  
"He went to the Horde to save mother, he said he refused to wait for the rebellion to figure out a plan to save his mother..." Aloke stated before passing out  
  
"Adora...we need you to figure out a plan very soon the stakes have just been raised..." I said as I held Aloke and Von in my arms   
  
***I looked out of the window and watched as the sun was setting***  
  
_"I can only hope Neo doesn't get caught by Shadow Weaver or worse Hordak.... ohh please let it not be either one... Father watch over him for me please. I know he is not my son, but I don't wanna see him hurt so...please watch over him, I beg of you..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story is littered with sadness so IDK when there will be a happy chapter... but I hope you guys still enjoyed it next chapter is gonna be great!


	4. Neo's Path (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing the situation back in Bright Moon that he caused, Neo is lost and seeks guidance from a letter that his mother Y/n had written for him. Neo now must choose which path he will walk down from then on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is probably gonna be a smut chapter, but am not sure yet... But I do want to thank you guys for the 115 hits I really appreciate it! I'll see ya guys in the next chapter later! -Kumi

**Actions: ****

**Places or Dates: ()**

**_Mind links: I_ **

_Thoughts: I_

**Time skip: ~**

Flashback: ><

** P.O.V: Underline&Bold **

** Neo P.O.V **

**(Whispering Woods: Near The Fright Zone)**

_"I hurt them... why did I do that"_

***I looked at my hands before slashing my claws against a tree in the whispering woods***

_"I let my anger lash out because of what Aloke said"_

>Flashback<

**(Kirik's Room)**

"I can't believe he lied to me!.." I yelled as I threw a pillow at the window

"Neo calm down am sure father..." Aloke started to say

"He isn't my father and your not my brother so zip it!" I yelled at Aloke looking at him face to face before scratching him across his cheek

"Brother that's enough!" Von yelled as he stepped in front of Aloke shielding him from me

"Von, get out of my way!" I ordered as I started to move Von out of the way

"No! I will not let you continue to hurt Aloke! He is family too and.." Von said before he got thrown at the bed

"Von! Why would you hurt Von like that, he's your little brother damn it! You don't deserve to be a prince of Bright Moon... you deserve to perish with the people of the Horde.. your just a monster!!" Aloke yelled out in blinded rage

>Flashback End<

_"Aloke was right I am a monster.."_

***I continued to walk through the Whispering woods until the woods came to an end and I walked out into a clearing. From there I could vaguely see what the people of Bright Moon called the Fright Zone, I looked at the necklace around my neck.. it was one of my mother's claws and part of Kirik magic orb meshed together. I remembered what Kirik said to me about the necklace 3 weeks prior***

>Flashback<

"Neo here.." Kirik said as he held the necklace out towards me

"What is this a birthday present..?" I asked as I took the necklace out of his hands

"No, it's something your mother wanted to give you before the battle had started, but she didn't have enough time... so I am giving it to you in her place" Kirik stated before rummaging into the pockets of his robe to pull out a letter "Here your mother also wanted me to give you this letter"

***I took the note out of Kirik's hands, but what I wasn't ready for was for my hair to be ruffled by Kirik and of course the kiss to the forehead I received from him***

"You should go off to bed now son and try not to open up that letter until your struggling with something that you're unable to solve yourself, so then the letter can push you towards the right direction maybe even answer your questions" Kirik explained as he was walking back to his room

>Flashback End<

"Answer my questions..." I said rephrasing

***I pulled out the letter out that Mother had written to me and opened it without hesitations...***

_"Neo... am sorry if I couldn't give this letter to you myself, Mommy hasn't been feeling right for a while now.  I've been hiding things from you and Von just so I could keep you two safe, but if you're finally reading this then Kirik must have told the story to Adora and you eavesdropped on it hearing the truth... Yes, Kirik is not your father but don't have any anger towards him, after all, he is the man that helped me raise you and without him, I wouldn't know what to do. But that's not the point... everything that I've written in this letter is the truth about Von and your origin... I know you are stuck at a crossroad... Neo. But you must choose what choice you think is right.. because everyone has a different perspective of what is good or bad... so Neo choose wisely and I love you.." Y/n explained "Love, Mom"_

***After reading through the rest of the letter, I was on the verge of tears but I knew what choice I had chosen. I started running into the fright zone... I knew for sure I was gonna bring my mother back and nobody else would change my mind***

_"Mother am coming to save you... so just continue being strong"_

**Y/n P.O.V**

**(Fright Zone: Tassilo's room)**

***I jolted up out of my slumber, sweat trailing down my forehead... I quickly grabbed my side slowly grasping it in my hand. Pain was never my strongest tolerance but it was good enough to an extent... I noticed something was very wrong with my body, it was if someone injected something into my system and that it would only take an effect after I got out of the bed***

_"Let's test this..."_

***I quickly got off the bed and headed straight towards the door, I knew I only had a certain amount of time before..***

"Shit!" 

***I said as I fell down to the ground I was almost done typing the code to open up the door... but now am on the floor and I can't move my body at all***

"What is this!" I yelled in frustration 

"Oh you mean the paralysis serum that I injected into your body, well that was something to stop you from leaving" Catra explained what was stopping me from leaving 

"Damn you... Catra" I said with a hateful tone

**_*I glared at Catra's heterochromatic eyes with my own Magi-cat eyes, Catra was starting to become nervous at my constant glaring*_ **

"Hey, now Y/n am not your enemy am just following Tassilo's orders" Catra stated before looking away from me for a moment "I wanna know something Y/n..."

***I stopped glaring at Catra for a moment to look at her with my soft eyes***

"Yeah I'll answer your question but could you get me back onto the bed" I asked Catra my eyes pleading  
  
"Huh, so your back to your casual self there is no more of the tuff cat facade" Catra replied harshly  
  
***Catra picked me up and placed me back onto the bed, as she was talking I rolled my eyes***  
  
"It's not a Facade... so what's your question Catra" I answered in a calm tone   
  
***Catra sat down in the chair next to the bed*  
**  
"Do I really have a nephew..." Catra asked  
  
"Catra, If I tell you the whole truth about me... would you listen? Would you take everything I am gonna tell you to your heart and believe me" I asked looking directly at with my normal E/C eyes  
  
"I don't have a choice now do I..." Catra replied  
**  
Neo P.O.V**  
  
**(Fright Zone: Junk Yard)**  
  
_"Well this is the most secluded place... there has to be a way to get in"_  
  
***I looked from left to right and then something caught my eye, a vent it was a perfect way to get into the interior of the Fright Zone. I jumped up to the exact spot where the vent was located and instinctively ripped off the metal quickly, before starting my journey around in the vents***  
  
_"Damn it! These vents are kinda small"_  
  
***I made more progress on my journey through the vents, but I stopped moving when I heard voices nearby. I looked down to see two girls walking with at least four guards...***  
  
"Hey, Entrapta do you think it was the right decision for Hordak to bring Y/n here" Scorpia asked  
  
"Well it does make logical sense because she has information on the rebellion that we'll need, but it also seems like Catra is emotionally attached to Y/n and since she is... she doesn't want us around to see her being attached" Entrapta explained thoroughly  
  
_"They might know where she's being held, I have no other choice but to confront them"_  
  
***I watched as the robot started freaking out like it was trying to tell that purple haired girl that I was hiding in the vents, Entrapta patted the robots head while looking up at the vents***  
  
"What is it, Emily? You say there is someone hiding in the vents as we did before.." Entrapta stated

 ***I jumped out down from the vents and dusted myself off, I looked at the two girls before looking at the four guards, I laughed softly before speaking in a serious tone***  
  
"Where is Y/N.." I asked with a serious tone  
  
"Why would we tell you-" One guard started to say before Scorpia stopped him  
  
"Why do you ask little kitty?" Scorpia asked nicely  
  
"That is none of your business.. Princess Scorpia" I replied harshly  
**  
*The four guards ran straight for me trying to attack me with their weapons, unfortunately for them they weren't successful in taking me down. I fought each and every individual one of them without pulling a punch, it was all the work of my tail.. I knew it was time for me to disappear but not until I got the information of where my mother was located***  
  
"Catra do you read me.. we need some help some little cat has taken down four of our officers and-" Scorpia said in a panic before being interrupted by Catra

"Scorpia you know am not allowed to move from this room, am currently watching Y/n right now in Tassilo's room.. so whatev-" Catra started to say before she was interrupted by Scorpia  
  
"Catra he's gone!" Scorpia yelled out  
  
"You mean that kid, who you said looks kind of like me?" Catra asked a little bit confused  
  
"Yeah, and he might be coming your way!" Scropia yelled into the walkie talkie before starting to run to where Tassilo's room was located "Me, Entrapta and Emily are on our way to your location!"  
  
***I followed the vents until I found the exact room where my Mother was being held, I saw her laying on the bed looking vulnerable and I didn't like that. I have only seen my Mother vulnerable two times in my life and this was the second time, I looked to the left to see a girl who looks just like me and Von. I took this advantage of her not knowing that I was here to catch her off guard with a surprise attack, but to my surprise, she caught my foot with the palm of her hand. She smirked at me before speaking...***  
  
"So your the little kid Scorpia was talking about... you really do look like your dad, but you act a lot like me... and Adora" Catra stated while cringing as she said Adora's name  
  
"Catra! Don't hurt him...please..." Y/n pleaded   
  
"Mom..." I muttered as I got out of Catra's hold and jumped onto the bed where my mother laid, I placed one of my hands on her cheek "Mom, am here to take you home... everyone else is waiting for you.."  
  
"Neo, you shouldn't be here they'll-" Y/n started to say before the door was breached open  
  
"Restrain him!" Octavia ordered as the squad of Horde soldiers started to grab me by my arms  
  
"Hey, let me go!" I yelled out kicking at the Horde soldiers  
  
***The next thing I knew my mother was a 280-pound white tiger and the Horde soldiers who tried to take me from her all back away. She growled in unmeasurable rage and anger, the situation was already out of control after the white tiger transformation. It was when a man who was also the same race as that girl Catra came into the room yelling***  
  
"What is going on here!" Tassilo yelled in frustration  
  



	5. Unruly Terms (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Tassilo start arguing about the past... But Neo diffuses the situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys either chapter 6 or 7 is gonna be a double smut chapter... Just be prepared for the worst - Kumi

**Actions: ****

**Places or Dates: ()**

**_Mind links: I_ **

_Thoughts: I_

**Time skip: ~**

Flashback: ><

** P.O.V: Underline&Bold **

** Neo P.O.V **

_"I never thought that my mother could turn into an actual animal! Though she told me the stories about how Magicat's had the ability to turn into their feline counterparts, I remember mother telling me that was a legend... why did she lie? did she do it to protect me.."_

"Y/n don't make me have to put you down, I don't wanna have to throw you into a prison cell if I have to so give me.." Tassilo started to say before Y/n let out a sharp growl

"I won't let you touch Neo.. he is my son! You gave up your chance to be his father when you didn't believe he was yours, you thought I lied and thought he was Kirik's!" Y/n growled out in anger

"Y/n, I know what I did was wrong, but can you blame me for getting like that after I saw you being buddy-buddy with him! I even saw you two kiss, what did you think my reaction would be when you told me that you were pregnant!" Tassilo yelled at Y/n trying to explain himself

"Don't you yell at me Tassilo! you have no right in explaining yourself now!" Y/n growled out even angrier

"What did she just say Baz?" Catra queried while looking at the situation at hand

"Well Y/n is trying to protect her kitten from us and Tassilo... who is the father" Baz replied summing up details

"Well that makes sense... wait! Then he's my nephew!" Catra said surprised

***My eyes widened in surprise at the new information being revealed, a look of fear Was showing upon my face,I was still so confused why my mother I decide to hide all of this from me. But I became reassured when I felt something lick my face, when I looked it was the man that was arguing with my mother the one who they called my father. He turned into a black lion at first he seem more like a tiger to me when I really took a look at him, but I realized he was the king of all cats. It seems like After he licked my face he seemed to give this look at me like he was trying to reassure me that everything was going to be okay..But I already knew it wasn't because my mother let out and booming growl of anger when she saw him make that gesture***

"I told you... your not allowed to touch him Tassilo you gave Neo up the moment you decide to leave me like I was nothing to you and no.." Y/n growled out until she was interrupted

"Mother that's enough! I want you to stop fighting you'll never get better if you keep trying to argue with people! So can you just rest for once and stop worrying about me... please..." I yelled as tears began to flood out of my eyes while looking at my mother "I remember you telling me in that letter that I had to choose my own path and choose my own choices, so that's what I'm doing... I'm standing by what you said mother so please don't stop me from doing what I feel is right..."

***As my tears started to flow down my face I could then feel arms wrapped around my body as I began to weep, I can see that my mother was no longer a white tiger, she was now back to her human form. I held onto my mother tightly as I continue to crying into her chest, she continued to comfort me by rubbing my back so that I could calm down, while also encouraging me to let all of my feelings out. After a few moments later I calmed down and looked at the man they called my father, he was already changed back into his original form as well. He held his hand out to me and I immediately took hold of it without hesitation***

"If I go with you... promise me that my mother is going to be taken care of and not abused I just don't wanna see her.." I started to say

***Unknown by me I was pulled into a hug by my father at first I felt uncomfortable because I didn't know who this man really was in the first place, but now I feel as if there's something actually genuine about him. Because the grip that he held onto me with was tight but it was also a lovingly kind of hug, he was probably happy to see his son after so many years of not being able to know the truth about his origin...***

"No one's going to hurt your mother here Neo, I promise I won't let anyone hurt her... but I doubt that anyone's going to try and fight her anyway she's too stubborn for that. She kicks a hella lot of ass... so don't worry about her too much she can handle herself right, Y/N.." Tassilo stated while looking at Y/N

***I looked over to my mother and she refused to look Father in the eyes like she regretted something, but to be honest I don't know what she regretted. All I know is that a lot of things have been on her heart and there was only one person I know who could let all that out for sure, I knew Kirik was the only one***

_"But maybe just maybe if father generally tries to win over mother's heart then he'll have that access to be able to find_ _out_ _what she regrets most and what is_ _in_ _her heart so much"_

"I see you still don't wanna talk to me...it's fine, I can understand that you're still angry...But I still love you no matter what I just want to let you know that Y/N..." Tassilo said as he started to walk towards the door

***Father looked back at me and smiled then lead me out of the room, I don't know where he was going to take me and all I kn** **ew** **was that it was somewhere where I wouldn't be able to bother mother and for that I was thankful, but still something in my heart told me this wasn't the end of the** **ir** **little conversation with a little quarrel about me***

** Y/N P.O.V **

***I knew already it wasn't my job to sit there and go after him, because he made his choice already and there's nothing stopping that boy when he makes his choices clear. So** **all** **I can do is wait for him to visit me the next time unless his father has something that he needs** **him** **to do***

_"Why didn't I tell them the truth?! Why did I lie to Neo about everything?! Oh I remember.. it was so that I could protect him. But now I might've just made the situation worse by not telling him everything and just by giving him a stupid letter instead of telling him myself, but it can't be helped since I got captured before I even got to tell him everything... why did I decide to lie to them..."_

***I looked over at Catra and Baz, they stared at me like they wanted me to explain everything to them... but I just couldn't not yet at least***

"I can explain everything to you guys just not right..." I started to say before Catra interrupted me

"Yeah not right now I know, but you better explain everything sooner or later... that's the least you could do better than Adora" Catra stated before laying on the couch "Now I'm going to go to sleep, so can you guys keep that conversation to a minimum... so don't wake me up all right"

***I looked at Catra nodding, she turned her back so it was facing me and Baz. I turned my head back to look at Baz who was looking at me with a face of worry but also curiosity***

"So, where do you want to start explaining sister" Baz asked his arms crossed against his chest

"Well, I guess we can start from the very beginning can't we brother" I replied back

**(Bright Moon: Meeting Room)**

** Kirik P.O.V **

***I paced back-and-forth remembering how it all went down wishing I would never have told Adora about the whole story of Y/N, then all of this would not of been happening so I blame myself for Neo leaving***

"So you're telling me that you told Adora all about her sister and the boys overheard you from the room, so that's what made this situation a big deal... now" Glimmer said sounding a little bit confused

"Glimmer please do not pressure your brother, he is already freaking out and thinking it's his fault. Because of the fact that he told information to Adora and the boys overheard making one of them flustered resulting in them leaving... am I right Kirik?" Mother reiterated while looking over to me

"Mother you're not helping my situation at all, you're just making me more stressed! Am nervous, I already know it's my fault it could've been prevented if I never spoke of his mother and the truth like that..." I stated with guilt

"It's not your fault, Neo needed to hear everything anyway so he'd know the truth like I did or he would not of ever been able to be his self..." Adora stated

"What do you mean by that Adora?" I asked Adora a little bit confused

"Neo is like his Aunt Catra... and sooner or later he'll find out what is the right path to take and which one is the wrong one.." Adora explained

"You're right Adora, let's get to these plans on trying to get into the Fright Zone we're going to save Y/N and bring back Neo! So are you guys with me!" I yelled with a commanding voice

"Yes, Sir! Commander Kirik!" The whole room shouted in agreement

***I looked over to Adora for a minute and she nodded her head in agreement***

"Thank you, Adora..." I said softly smiling at her

_"For some reason in my mind I knew that everything was going to be okay, even if we weren't going to the Fright Zone tomorrow there is still a chance. I can only hope that we will be able to bring them back in one piece even if I ha_ _ve_ _to sacrifice myself to do so..."_


	6. Is The Horde A Place To Call Home? (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo starts to realize a bit of what the horde is like... while also realizing he has a unique ability...

**Actions: ****

**Places or Dates: ()**

**_Mind links: I_ **

_Thoughts: I_

**Time skip: ~**

Flashback: ><

** P.O.V: Underline&Bold **

** Neo P.O.V **

**(Fright Zone: Training Room 4)**

_"Man I really don't want to be here well I can't say not in the horde with mother... I just don't want to be training with the rest of these people. It just doesn't seem right to me because some of them kind of act like assholes and mostly think they're all hot shit. I don't even remember what happened yesterday, I mean I think I might've recalled at least some part of it. I do remember that father brought me into the cadet's barracks to sleep for the night, so tI wouldn't bother mother at all..."_

**> Flashback<**  
**(Fright Zone: Cadet Chamber)**

***I looked around very confused.. Ive never seen a weird lineup of beds like this. It seems like the only beds that I have seen were for king and queen size beds. It's mostly because I was in bright moon, but bunk beds don't seem all too bad***

"Neo, this is the cadets chamber where you'll be staying and from now you'll be a part of the horde.." Tassilo stated and then pointed at the bunk on the far side of the room "You can sleep in the empty bunk at the bottom over there, I think you'll like that space... I must leave now Neo, I have important things to do tomorrow that require me to wake up early in the morning morning. So good night.. Son" he kissed my forehead before leaving out of the Cadet Chambers

***I watched as father left the room, after he left I walked over to the bottom bunk bed on the far side of the room. It seemed ordinary to me at first but when I looked on the side of the head of the bed... I could see little drawings... one of them reminded me of Aunt Adora, while the other one was obviously Aunt Catra***

_"This must've been where aunt Catra and Adora slept when they were younger and now there's nothing, but memories here and their drawings are a symbol of it"_

***I place my hand against the drawing knowing that the scratch across Aunt Adora's drawing was most likely Aunt Catra's doing. For some reason it was weird just by looking at this mark across the drawing, it seemed as though she was angry with her for leaving and for not choosing her over the rebellion. It's something that I was able to understand for some unknown reason maybe it was because Mother had sacrificed so much for us... just to protect us from things that were beyond her own control. But the longer I looked at the mark the more I thought about the sadness and the despair that separated both of them apart from each other. It was then when I got curious and decided to touch the mark, as I touched the mark a jolt of a random memory came into my mind***

_"Bye Adora...I'm really going to miss you " Catra said before walking away from Adora_

_"No! Catra, no!" Adora yelled out for Catra_

_"What is this scene I don't understand did she really just leave her to die like that even after all they've been through!? Why would she do such a thing! I know she must have regretted it afterwards..."_

***I was pulled out from my thoughts when I heard a loud noise coming from the third bunk up. Well actually the noise came as fast as it was made... I knew someone or something had fallen off the top bunk. But I wasn't sure until I looked over next to me and saw that a boy about my age with his face planted into the ground was crying***

"I hate having the top bunk... I'm afraid of heights and this happens every single time. Now I won't be able to participate in any training tasks tomorrow... this really stinks why does this always happen to me" The scrawny boy said "Oh..hi, I didn't even know you were down here on the bottom bunk...oh my name is Hugh it's really nice to meet you your commander Tassilo's son, right?" Hugh said with a small smile on his face

"Yeah, names Neo... It's nice to meet you too" I said back as I helped him situprightt

"Hey could you two be quiet I'm trying to sleep over here! Your fucking noisy!Tomorrow we got training so we got to get up really early, so go to bed..." A boy from the bunk across said

"Man, Tyrone zip your lips you have no room to talk he just got here and plus we don't have to get up that early tomorrow Second in command Catra isn't training us tomorrow remember it's commander Scorpia" The other boy replied back in annoyance "Sorry about my brother Tyrone he can be kind of rude sometimes by the way my name is Terrence and you're Neo... right? It's nice to meet you bro... hope we get along well" Terrance held his hand out towards me

"I hope we do too Terrence" I answered back while shaking Terrance hand.. I looked over at Hugh "Hey, you know you can sleep down here with me if you really feel like it, but it's your decision Hugh... I won't stop you if you don't want to sleep down here with me"

"Are you sure about that I don't want to intrude on your space.." Hugh started to say before I laughed at him a bit a smile on my face

"It's not really intruding on my space, I usually don't take up a whole bed or sleep in a full bed by myself anyway. So I don't take up a lot of room, you can lay down here with me I'll just curl up into a ball like I usually do, is it all right with you... Hugh?" I asked looking at Hugh for a response

***Hugh nodded his head before he got underneath the covers... I moved to the end of the bed and curled up into my ball staring out at nothing, I guess I was waiting for Hugh to fall asleep. But instead I ended up falling asleep instead..***

**_>_ ** **Flashback End** **_<_ **

_"Now I have to deal with training in a place that I don't want to be in... it's whatever though this can't be all to bad"_

"Alright cadets! 25 laps today except for you cadet Hugh... just do 5 sit-ups instead. We don't want you getting more injured than you already are..." Scorpia ordered as she stood in front of the cadets

"Yes, Commander Scorpia..." They all yelled ****

***I looked over at Hugh and then slightly to the right of him to see three people laughing at him. Two boys and a girl, as I turned back around and watched as Commander Scorpia was talking to that girl Entrapta. I heard a cry from Hugh and immediately turned around to see that the leader of the trio had pushed him down to the ground and then looked towards me***

"What little kitty.. are you gonna do something about it since I pushed your little friend down... oh and names Xiomar.. don't wear it out alright" Xiomar stated while smirking at me

"Listen... leave Hugh alone or were going to have a problem..." I replied my tone had the slightest bit of anger

"Oh the little kitty trying to stand up for his friend, well I would like to see you try... Neo" Xiomar replied back mockingly

"Neo! Don't let him get under your skin or you'll probably regret it afterwards" Hugh said trying to calm me down

"Hugh,I won't allow him to get away with bullying you like that, I won't sit here and just do nothing about it either" I said looking directly at Hugh

***I heard a faint sound coming from behind me and it started to come closer towards me. I already knew what was coming towards me so when I caught Xiomar's fist I bent it back breaking his hand. He yelled in agony from the pain***

"Beat his ass, Neo! No mercy for him at all" Tyrone yelled out in encouragement

"Neo! You got this bro!" Terrence yelled out

***But what I wasn't ready for was for his other fist to connect to my face injuring me a bit. I could hear a familiar yell coming from behind me and for some reason I started to get shake a bit in fear***

"What's going on here Cadets?!" Y/N yelled in anger

** ~A few mintues earlier~ **  
**(Fright Zone: Tassilo's Room)**

** Catra P.O.V **

***I opened up my eyes and yawned out softly, as I rubbed my eyes I realized Y/n wasn't laying in Tassilo's bed. My jaw dropped and sweat started to trail down my face, I immediately ran out of the room and called out for Tassilo***

"Tassilo, hey bro where are you Tassilo!" I yelled out in a panic-induced tone

"Catra why are you yelling am like right here..." Tassilo answered

***I jumped up onto the ceiling claws dug deep into the ceiling, I looked down at Tassilo looking very displeased as I watched him laugh at me***

"This isn't funny Tassilo!" I yelled at him as I dropped down from the ceiling landing on my feet

"Sorry, I can't help it... your face was just hilarious as I scared you" Tassilo replied as he wiped the tears from around his eyes, he looked at me with a focused stare "So what happened... actually what's going on Catra? Why were you yelling for me?"

***As Tassilo asked me those questions I scratched my head nervously, I didn't want to tell him that Y/N disappear while she was under my supervision. I can already hear him scolding me not only for that, but for not keeping my guard up while I was around her***

"Well, you see what happened was-" I started to say a little bit nervously before Tassilo interrupted me

"Y/N disappeared from the room... yeah I know I saw her move this morning... she said she was going into the training room to watch Neo train with the other cadets. But she didn't say that to me I just overheard her talking to her self, so you want to come with me Catra" Tassilo explained as he started to walk off towards the training room already

"Tassilo! Wait for me you big hairball!" I yelled out as I rushed after him

** Neo P.O.V **

** ~Present~ **  
**(Fright Zone: Training Room 4)**

"Commander Y/N, what are you doing here shouldn't you be resting..." Scorpia stated

"I'll be fine as long as my wounds don't re-open and I promise I won't be doing any heavy activities today, but these 6 will.." Y/N said as she looked at the three bully's "You three 35 laps on the double!"

"And why should I listen to you traitor..." Xiomar said with a smug look on his face

"Xiomar you listen to your commanding off-" Scorpia started to say before Y/N interrupted

"Scorpia, it's fine I got this... but thank you though" Y/N replied before looking at Xiomar with her Magi-Cat eyes "Move your ass or I'll move you myself" She snared in anger

***Xiomar and his troupe started there running and that was when I saw mother look at me, Tyrone and Terrence***

"Tyrone...Terrence 20 laps please for your unnecessary uproar.." Y/N ordered as she point towards the track

"Yes, Sir!" Tyrone and Terrence yelled out as they started to run their laps on the track

"Neo, you go do 37 laps.." Y/N states as she started to walk away

"Why do I have to run? He started it!" I yelled out a response to her, I was in pure frustration and anger

"Because I said so... now run the laps cadet!" Y/n yelled out frustration and a thin line of patience

***As I started to run my laps, I could see that Aunt Catra and Dad were here they were also looking at me as well. At that moment I felt an impulse to show them what I was made of, so after one last slow lap, I started to run faster than all the people everyone else who was running their laps. I hadn't noticed on how fast I was going until Dad grabbed my arm to stop me***

"Neo.. your laps are done now" Tassilo stated looking a bit worried "You broke a toe because of how fast you were going.. while running the laps"

***I felt Aunt Catra flick my forehead in a little bit of anger and for discipline. I rubbed my forehead after she flicked me***

"You idiot! Are you insane doing that just to impress us.. you could have gotten hurt worse than this! So don't do it again do I make myself clear!" Catra yelled out in pure anger and frustration

"Yes!" I replied quickly

"Good.. Now cadets that's it for today go on to bed and rest up. there will be no training for the rest of this week so enjoy these days am giving you to recuperate, you guys are dismissed!" Catra yelled out as she stood up straight

***I started to follow the other cadets to the chambers, but unfortunately I wasn't gonna get there anytime soon so I stopped moving, when I heard my mother call me***

"Neo, I need to talk to you..." Y/N stated ****

_"What could Mother possible want to talk about right now?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to tell you guys next 2 chapters will have smut in them, so this is an early warning/reminder...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter though
> 
> Kumi's Out!


	7. One Talk... Leads Into Another (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Neo has a fierce argument with his Mother (Y/N) he ends up talking with his Aunt Catra. He helps her to understand that sometimes you must forgive in order to embrace those forgotten feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's a cliffhanger... that chapter was getting really long, so I decided I will finish it off in the next chapter

**Warning: The Smut begins at the "X~~~~~~X" just so you know and have been warned...**

**Actions: ****

**Places or Dates: ()**

**_Mind links: I_ **

_Thoughts: I_

**Time skip: ~**

Flashback: ><

** P.O.V: Underline&Bold **

** Neo P.O.V **

_"What could Mother possibly want to talk about right now?"_

***I made my way over to her slowly... making sure not to hurt myself again and once I did my mother had an expression of worry shown on her face***

"Neo.. why did you do show off... who were you trying to impress?" Y/N asked

"I guess everyone... to show them I am a force to be reckoned with" I answered

"And where has that gotten you son..." Y/N asked again

"No, where..."  I answered back

"I don't want you to draw unneeded attention to yourself anymore... am I understood?" Y/N stated

"Crystal clear Mother..." I replied back

"Good, now you may leave back to the Cadet chambers" Y/N said

***I wanted to walk away from my mother but I knew for a fact that I wasn't done speaking to her. Not even in a long shot would I let this opportunity slip out of my hands. Everything that I wanted to ask her could be answered and would be answered now, all of my insecurities and doubts would hopefully go away after finding out the many thoughts that plagued my mind...***

"Neo, are you okay? Is there something you wanting to ask me..." Y/N said looking puzzled

"Yeah, I wanna know everything, Mother... I want the truth..." I asked looking into her eyes

"Neo right now is not the right time to-" Y/N started to say

"Then when will it ever be Mother! When Kirik takes us back home to Brightmoon..." I interrupted yelling at her

"Neo, don't you start this nonsen-" Y/N started to try and speak again

"It's not nonsense!" I yelled out in frustration

"Don't you raise your voice with me Cadet!" Y/N yelled out a command

***I glared at my Mother my anger welling up inside and I was pretty sure that sooner or later I would turn into a volcano that is ready to erupt***

"I don't understand you at all Mother..." I stated

"What is there to understand about me Neo... haven't I tol-" Y/N tried to get her point across

"No, you haven't explained everything to me.." I interrupted while staring into her eyes

***I watched as my Mother sighed sounding stressed out by me asking her these question,  but I really didn't care how she felt right now***

"What didn't I tell you Neo that could be so important" Y/N asked sounding very worried

***I looked back at my Father and Aunt Catra before looking at her***

"Why haven't you forgiven Dad..." I asked looking at her for an answer

"He doesn't deserve to be forgiven Neo... you don't understand how much harm he's inflicted  onto not only me but to you as well.." Y/N answered explaining why

"Mother regardless everyone deserves to be forgiven even Dad.." I stated trying to reason with her

"Why should I forgive him! After all, he's done to harm me and-" Y/N started to let the pent up anger out from the pure frustration she was feeling it could be heard in her voice

"Dad has never hurt me at all! He wants to make an amend for his past transgressions! But all you think about is the past things he's done to you that you can't see a light in anything else pertaining to him! But if it was Kirik who did all of this he would walk away with flying col-" I started to rant out in pure anger and frustration

***I felt my cheek sting as the force of my Mother's hand landed on it. A little scar was on my cheek from her claws slightly digging in from her uncontrolled anger. As I held onto my cheek I could feel tears streaming down my face***

"Neo I didn't mean to-" Y/N said apologetically trying to reach her hand out towards Neo

***Before mother even got to speak again I dashed out of the room running away from her. In the background, I could hear her yelling out to me***

"Neo wait don't lea-" Y/N tried to yell out

***The doors closed before she even got to finish off the rest of her sentence, all I knew is that I have to find somewhere that I can calm myself down ***

**(Fright Zone: Roof Top)**

***I sat alone there looking out into the distance unknown of what I should actually do... I didn't know what the next step was even though am following my own path as mother told me to. But now am confused about the path I am creating for myself is the right one***

"Why doesn't she trust people anymore..." I whispered

"Mostly because of me which I don't blame her.." Catra said before jumping up onto the rooftop "You know she never used to have a trust issue until the day Adora left"

***I looked over at Aunt Catra as she sat down next to me... and in her eye, I saw pain, sorrow, anger, and longing? Wait I don't understand why would she be..***

"Why did Aunt Adora leave like she did.. if I may ask" I asked as I turned to look at the sunset

"She left everyone for a group of people that she barely knew because it was her destiny..." Catra replied before she threw a rock and a growl could be heard in her throat "But she also didn't care on who she left behind, all she cared about was helping the dumb princess rebellion!"

"That's not true.."  I said softly denying

"How would you know what the truth is you haven't known her as long a-" Catra started to explain

"I know because she is always in pain... her heart is weighed down by her past choices" I stated cutting  Aunt Catra off I looked at her and spoke again "All of this fighting with her is just making both of your hearts crumble to dust.."

***I watched as Aunt Catra got up from where she was seated next to me, she started to pace back and forth***

"I don't care if she crumbles to dust that's what she deserves! She should feel the same as I did when Shadow Weaver abused me, while nothing happened to her because she was Shadow Weaver's favorite! I want her to experience every painful thing that I've experienced!" Catra yelled out in anger as she scratched a metal pole in anger

"Are you willing to lose Aunt Adora.. the one you care so much about because of unfit rage. Will you regret it afterward just like you felt when you scared up her back.." I asked looking into her eyes for an answer

"Am not sure yet... I hate her for leaving but then another part of me says to forgive her. Give her another chance to prove that she cares about everything pertaining to me and isn't selfish"

"So does that mean your gonna go makeup with her sooner or later..." I asked a little bit curious.. but from where I was sitting at I could see a faint blush across her face. I smiled brightly and laughed in amusement

"Hey! What's so funny squirt!" Catra yelled out embarrassment

"Nothing much Aunt Catra.." I said as my laughter started to die down

"Sometimes Neo you remind me of Adora with your logic, but you also have an attitude that compares to my own.." Catra stated as she looked out at the sunset again

"Does that mean am pretty cool..right?" I asked

"Let's just say I approve of you kiddo" Catra replied while a smile was plastered on her face

***I smiled as I turned back to look at the sun going down, but my senes were raised when I heard some footsteps coming from behind. I glanced at Aunt Catra as she spoke up without peering at the person who was coming closer***

"Tarib.. not only were you eavesdropping, but you were also laughing at me... you're such an ass!" Catra yelled out as she threw a pipe at Tarib, her face is  still flushed

"It was funny though Catra, you usually don't show those type of reaction towards anyone.." Tarib stated as he caught the pipe Catra threw at him "I am only here to escort Neo back to the cadet chambers by order of his father... so come along Neo"

"Yes, Uncle Tarib.." I replied before following after Uncle Tarib, I ran towards Aunt Catra and hugged her tightly "Good night Aunt Catra!"

"Night Kiddo! Don't be starting up any trouble you hear..." Catra purred out

"I promise!" I said as Aunt Catra ruffled my hair and scratched my ear making some innocent purrs of happiness flow out

"Alright go on with your uncle you need your rest" Catra said as she broke for the hug acting like she didn't like it

***I nodded at Aunt Catra before running back over towards Uncle Tarib. Taking his hand as he leads me back to the Cadet chambers for the night***

_"I wonder if Aunt Catra will choose the right choice..."_

** Adora P.O.V **  
**(Brightmoon: Adora's room)**

***I walked out of my bathroom closing the door behind me. I made my way over to my bed and sat down at the edge and sighed***

_"I don't understand what Kirik meant..."_

"Adora you love her don't you... you love Catra that's why you can't bear to hurt her or even forget her" Kirik stated

"I don't understand...!" I said as I threw my sword at the wall

***There was a small knock on the door that could be heard. I made my way over to the door and opened it up to see that it was Von standing there crying. I was shocked when he hugged me tightly***

"Von whats wrong bud? You can tell Aunty anything" I said as I petted Von's head getting little purrs to flow out

"Neo, I miss him... it's all my fault if I hadn't come up with the idea to go check on you then he would still be here!" Von stated as he tried to stop crying but the tears continued to flow out

"Von it's not your fault... Neo just needed to find his own path, he never meant to hurt you or Aloki he was just misguided" I said as rubbed his head gently trying to calm him down

"Aunt Adora..." Von said softly purring a little bit

"Yes Nephew, what is it?" I replied as I continued

"Can I sleep in here with you..." Von asked looking into my eyes

"Of course! Come on in bud!" I said as I picked up Von and closed my room door. I walked over to my window bed and placed Von down on the bed. I placed a pillow down and covered him with a blanket

"Aunt Adora am I gonna sleep with you later... or is it because of your wound.." Von asked

"I'll let you sleep with me once I get my wound wrapped again... okay" I replied kissing Von's forehead "Now you get some sleep, I'll place you into the bed with me once I get situated.."

"Okay, Aunt Adora! Night!" Von said as he laid his head on the pillow falling asleep in an instance

***I sighed as I started to wrap up the injury that Catra inflicted onto my back. It stung every once and a while but it was still easy to manage, but worry filled my mind as my thoughts went back to Catra***

_"I wonder if Catra's okay... I wonder if she really doesn't miss me.."_

***I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the window open up, but when I turned to look at the window no one was there. Von was also untouched, a sigh of relief washed over me but what I wasn't ready for was the familiar voice that called out to me***

"Hey Adora, hows it been?"

"Catra, what are you doing here?" I asked as I looked over at my sword then refocused my gaze into her eyes

"I came to see how you were doing Princess.." Catra answered before pointing at the sword "Don't try it Adora.."

***I ran for my sword regardless of Catra's warning, I was close to grabbing the hilt and taking hold of my sword until Catra pulled my arm away from touching the sword pinning me onto my bed. I watched as Catra moved right next to my ear and whispered in it***

"Adora why are you so nervous? Is it because am so close to you that it makes you excited.. is that it Adora" Catra said before nibbling on my ear

**X~~~~~~~X**

***My eyes widened at her speech, which made me more self-aware of the situation, I tried to push Catra off of me. I knew Von was in the room and I couldn't do this to him and I wouldn't let this happen***

"Catra, get off of me..!" I whispered trying not to wake up Von

"No can do Adora.." Catra replied as she started to mark my neck "If you're worried about the kid he'll be out for a while I sedated him with a sleep serum"

"Why would you..." I started to say before Catra's forehead came in contact with my own

"Because I didn't want any interruptions... now tell me Adora and be honest do you love me.." Catra asked before kissing down my neck

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you to ask these type of questions" I replied trying to stop Catra from moving farther down

"It's simply because I want you Adora and only you.." Catra answered as she grabbed onto my right breast squeezing my nipple roughly "Now, I want your answer Adora.."

***I wanted to refuse to speak but I knew if I tried to Catra would only tease me even more and probably rougher than she already was. My breathing was irregular and I knew if I didn't answer her she would try to get me to moan as an answer, so I spoke up***

"C-Catra I love you.. but am probably sure you knew that alr-" I started to answer as Catra cut me off by placing her lips on my own before pulling away

"We can chat later.. how about taking some of those clothes off, your wearing too much as it is..." Catra whispered into my ear

***I blushed at Catra's word's but slowly took off my shirt exposing my bare chest to her, Catra touched around my stomach before moving her hand to rub against my slit. I bit my lip holding in my moans, I didn't want Catra to hear but she had grabbed a hold of my jaw so I could look directly at her***

"Stop holding in your moans Adora... I wanna hear you moan my name... I wanna hear it loud and clear.. don't conceal them from me" Catra said as she kissed me on the lips before ripping my pants off

***As I watched Catra's movements she ripped open my panties, so she could get better access to my flower. It was when Catra's fingers started touching my clit softly rubbing and squeezing the nub is when my moans started to pour out like a waterfall***

"That's it Adora..." Catra kissed along my jaw before going down to bite my neck marking me as her's "Are you getting close Adora... or perhaps you want more.."

"Catra I want you to.." I started to stutter out

"You want me to do what Adora.. tell me" Catra asked interrupting me

"I want you to thrust your fingers inside of me Catra... please.." I said  sincerely

"As you wish Princess" Catra replied before kissing me on the lips

***Catra pushed in all three of her fingers thrusting them in and out at a quick pace. I could barely contain my moans as I felt friction from her fingers rubbing roughly against my walls. I moaned out in pure ecstasy from Catra nibbling and bitting on one of my exposed nipples, I pushed her head down so she could get a better taste of me. As I started feeling myself clinch up, I knew I was ready to come and Catra knew too***

"Come for me Adora.. come on Princess.." Catra whispered in my ear as her fingers thrust inside of me harder

***I gave out a loud moan being unable to hold myself together I came on Catra's fingers, as I was getting off of my high from my orgasm. I can hear Catra boasting a little about how she was able to make the mighty She-Ra crumble under her touch***

_"I have a surprise for you Catra"_

***I immediately flipped Catra off of me and pinned her to the bed.. she smiled up at me before opening up her mouth to speak***

"Feisty... I never took you as someone who could be so forceful.." Catra stated

"Well am not trying to be, am just making sure you get a turn to Catra. So are you ready?" I asked


	8. One Talk... Leads Into Another P2 (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Tassilo have a chance to make up, while Catra talks it out with her second nephew. Two spies are watching Catra from a distance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say sorry guys... I had this chapter done but I just haven't had the time to post it till now... but I really hope you guys like this chapter. 
> 
> And try not to fry me am not that good at smuts but am trying to get better at them.
> 
> Anyway, that will be the last smut for a while. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter Kumi is out!

**Warning: The Smut begins at the "X~~~~~~X" just so you know and have been warned...**

**Actions: ****

**Places or Dates: ()**

**_Mind links: I_ **

_Thoughts: I_

**Time skip: ~**

Flashback: ><

** P.O.V: Underline&Bold **

** Y/N P.O.V **

"Neo, wait don't leave!" Y/N  yelled out

***I clenched my fist in anger, after a bit I unclenched them and sat down on the ground holding my head in my hands. Tears threatening to spill it was when I felt a hand touch my shoulder that I froze up***

"Y/n, why did you hit Neo.." Tassilo asked with anger in his voice

"Why should I tell you my reasoning you lost that right a lon-"

"Your wrong I still have a right! I have a right to ask why you hit him because he's my son too!" Tassilo yelled out "So tell me why did you hit him!"

"I didn't mean too! My anger got out of control and I ended up hitting him, I would never hurt Neo intentionally... you know that!" I yelled back with pain in my voice "He's my motivation.."

***I felt my body being turned around fully as I was brought into a tight embrace. The next thing that happened I wasn't ready for... Tassilo placing his soft lips onto my own kissing me gently and it was passionate. After a few moments, he took his lips off of mine and started to speak***

"Neo is the string that has kept us connected and because of love he is also the thing important to us.." Tassilo stated  "Am I right my little tiger"

***The blush started spreading all around my face... just by looking Tassilo in his eyes I could tell what his good intentions were.. all he wanted was for me to be back by his side. I frowned when I remembered that am not in the horde anymore, so whatever I and Tassilo have isn't completely repaired or probably never will be..***

"Tassilo you know I can't stay in the horde with you.. the people of Brightmoon need me"

"They don't need you.. they have She-ra! So what do they need of you to do around there!" Tassilo

"They need me around to hold them all together mentally! You would never understand!" I yelled out in pure frustration, after a few moments I felt my temperature rise. I knew what this feeling was... heat. There was no possible way that it was mating season already I thought it was supposed to end yesterday

"Y/n are you okay... " Tassilo asks as he tries to reach for me, but I back away from him immediately

"Am fine.. nothings wrong okay" I reply as my body started to heat up to a higher temperature, at this point, I knew for sure that I wouldn't be able to hold out any longer. My body started to shake frantically "Shit... I can't"

***Before I knew it Tassilo had me pinned up against a wall to stop me from running away, I heard him take a good whiff of my fragrance. As I looked up at him to see that his eyes were slits but only for a moment before returning back to their normal rounded shape. I could feel his tail wrapping around my arm, usually before when Tassilo used to wrap his tail around my arm it was in a playful manner but I knew all too well that his tail movements were not playful, it was more of a lusty approach***

"So you're still in heat... why would you try to hide it from your mate kitten" Tassilo asked before grabbing onto my chin so I could look him in the eyes "So tell me why you wanted to avoid me in this dire situation which you need my help..."

"I don't belong to just you anymore Tassilo.." I stated as I tried to get out of his hold

"Is that so... well then I guess will have to change that won't we" Tassilo replied as he was biting at the mark he left on me years ago

"T-that won't happen Tassilo... I won't allow it" I blurted out my body shaking even more violently

***Tassilo's eyes had gone back to being slits and a growl came from the pit of his stomach, he was asserting his dominance. He picked me up and started walking out of the training area with me in his arms, it didn't matter how hard I tried to rebel by kicking and punching him nothing worked***

"Stop struggling Y/n... you'll only make things worse for yourself when we get to the bedroom" Tassilo stated with a hint of lust in his voice

**(Tassilo's Room)**

***Tassilo had thrown me onto the bed once we got into the room, but this situation became worse when I watched him change the combination on the door so that no one would disturb us. My body was still shaking from the effects of heat, Tassilo was looking directly at me with lusty eyes and desire***

"Now Y/n no one will disturb us... but I wanna ask you how we're gonna do this the easy way which would be easier for both of us.. or the hard way which is something I want to avoid" Tassilo said as he grabbed a hold of my chin, I bite his hand deeply making his hand bleed "Hard way it is.."

**_ X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X _ **

***Tassilo bit into my neck deeply drawing blood... I winced from the pain but knew I had to stay under control or else my own feeling of want from lust would overtake me. My eyes widened as I felt Tassilo fingers rubbing against my womanhood, I held in my moans by biting my lip***

"Why are you making this so hard Y/n why don't you give in like your body is to my touch" Tassilo stated as he sucked on my ear while pinching my nub with his fingers

***I bite my lip even harder drawing blood, stopping my moans from slipping out. As hard as I was trying not to moan out I ended up giving in when a sharp pang of pain and pleasure hit me like a tank. I looked down to see what caused it and the view I was graced with made my cheeks tint a scarlet red. Tassilo's slit eyes stared into mine with lust as he roughly bit on my perked nipples***

"S-stop! Enough! I don't wanna do this with you Tassilo!" I yelled out as tried to push him off my body, my claws starting to show

"No, I won't stop until your mine again fully... mind, body, and soul" Tassilo replied as he scratched my sides lightly as he started to trail down until he was near my clit

"Tassilo don't you dar-" I started to say until a moan came out of my throat

***Tassilo had already started to lick my pussy with his tongue, along with his finger penetrating inside rubbing against my walls. I knew what Tassilo was wanting to bring out besides my moans, I refuse to let him bring out that form that a loathe so much***

"Y/n why do refuse to let me see that form is it because you hate looking like a Magi-cat" Tassilo asked as he lapped up my juices "Or is it because you don't wanna have a similarity with me"

***I hit Tassilo upside the head with my tail, my fur pressed up against his and my ears flattened down. My arms wrapped around his body in a warm hug as I purred softly letting everything I tried to hold together go***

"You know that was never the case... I just hate the way I look in this form, when I look at Neo and see him bouncing around I can see myself" I stated trying to explain while tears started to flow down my face "I never liked being a Magi-cat because I was treated differently for not being a full one which just meant I was a liability the day I was born!"

"Stop saying that! Your none of those things!" Tassilo yelled out before pressing his lips onto mine holding me tightly in his arms

***As his lips left mine I could hear purring from both me and Tassilo surfacing from our chests. Our tails flicked around rapidly until they wrapped around each other, as Tassilo pressed his forehead against mine I could feel something rubbing against my clit. I looked down to see that is was Tassilo's erect cock rubbing against my pussy lightly***

"I know you want this Y/n... your purring and slit eyes say it all" Tassilo said as he started to tease me by lightly pushing his dick against my flower "So Kitten are you ready.."

***I nodded slowly before a pang of pain hit me like a boulder. Tassilo's cock was already encased inside of my pussy and I could tell from his immediate action to thrust that it was hella tight inside. I started to moan out when his pace started to quicken, I sometimes let out hisses and purrs from the pleasure that was also painful***

"Your mine Y/n... I won't let him ever have you again" Tassilo growled out before leaning down by my ear to whisper something "Isn't that right my pretty kitty"

***I tried to nod as a response but Tassilo wasn't having it as he grabbed a hold of my chin, his silt eyes looking directly into my own slit eyes***

"Answer me Y/n..." Tassilo ordered with lust in his eyes

"Yes, Alpha.." I answered cowering a bit from his sense of authority

"That's good... that's exactly what I wanted to hear" Tassilo stated as he kissed my neck

***Tassilo started to thrust a faster pace than his original pace was before, I started to scratch his back with my retracted claws and my tail roughly grasping Tassilo's. I could feel a knot in my stomach growing as Tassilo's dick continued to make friction against my walls. I could tell he was ready to cum and so was I, but he refused to let it all flow out and I wanted to know why***

"Y/n, say it.. say it kitten" Tassilo asked politely

"Tassilo I can't, you know I don't want this" I replied trying to express to him

"You can lie all you want, but I know you miss having little ones" Tassilo pleaded "So say it please... I wanna hear those words come from your mouth my little tiger"

***I was at my limit and I could tell Tassilo was as well. Tassilo knew how to get into my heart just by saying that nickname, even though I tried hard to resist at the beginning I decided to let go. I let go of my anger, hatred, and frustration against him and obey his pleas***

"I love you, My lion" I moaned out as my walls tighten up and my orgasm was released

***Tassilo wasn't too far behind his orgasm hit him like a train, I could feel his seed flowing inside of my womb. Even though I didn't want any more kittens, I knew Tassilo wouldn't take no for an answer***

_"Maybe this won't be so bad having some kittens around it would lighten up the place.."_

***Tassilo wraps his arms around me making sure to keep me secure in his arms. His lion tail wrapped around my right arm making sure I was there before kissing my forehead as he laid his head on the pillow. He purred into my chest and neck showing his caring side, my eyes were closed and as I started to drift off to sleep. I could hear him say something to me, that I've been wanting to hear for a while, since that confrontation a year ago***

"Soon my little tiger I wanna marry you.." Tassilo whispered as he slipped a black ring on my finger, he leaned down and kissed me on my cheek

***As I had finally drowned into my own slumber loud purrs could be heard in our room as we both slept peacefully***

**(Bright moon: Adora's Room)**

** Catra P.O.V **

***I walked out of the bathroom and look around the room before sitting down on the bed. I looked at Adora and moved a strand of hair from her face before kissing Adora on her cheek. My mind had started to travel on its own thinking about what Adora said to me***

_"I wonder if what Adora said is true does she really care about me, does she really love me.."_

"Well, of course, Aunt Adora cares about you.."

***I stopped thinking immediately and snapped my neck to look in the direction where the voice spoke. To my amazement the person was already sitting up in the sitting position, that person was the boy I put to sleep earlier. My tail swished back and forth as I walked towards the boy, I stopped right in front of him my nose taking a whiff of his smell. In almost a millisecond my tail instinctively wrapped around the boy's arm***

"Who are you? And how did you read my mind" I asked as my tail unwrapped itself from the boy's arm and now started to sway back and forth again

"My name's Von am the son of Y/n and prince Kirik, oh and that well I can read minds a little bit" Von said nervously his tail swaying very slowly

_"So I have another nephew isn't that swell.."_

"Another, so that means you're my Aunt but you know where Neo is.." Von asked as his tail swiveling in excitement "Please give Neo back, I just want my big brother back"

"I can't... only your father can give him back and he's too stubborn to do so" I stated as my tail flicked at my own annoyance of talking about Tassilo

"So my second father is a Magi-cat..." Von stated as he started thinking

"Wait, Von are you saying both of them are your fathers equally?" I asked looking very confused

"Yeah, their both my dads because of some ancient occurrence or something that happens once every 6,000 years or so" Von explained as his tail flicked slightly when talking about it

"So she was telling the truth.." I whispered before I pulled Von into my arms and I looked at him, I raised him up in the air tail swaying slowly "You look like both of them it's so uncanny"

"Aunt Catra... are you and Aunt Adora going to continue to fight" Von asked his ears starting to flatten and tail slowly stopped swaying in happiness, while tears were starting to fall "I don't wanna see you or Aunt Adora hurt anymore, I just want everyone to be happy"

"I promise we won't hurt each other anymore, I promise Von" I said knowing that I might not be able to keep that promise

***As my facial expression softened, I pulled Von into a hug and slowly rocked him back and forth. After an hour passed since I first held onto Von, I** **kept on** **hearing little soft purrs coming from his little throat. While my tail was wrapped around his body and his little tail, my own purrs were being brought out because of this little bugger. I instinctively licked away the rest of his tears and then kissed his forehead softly. The last time I showed this much affection was when Adora was still with the Horde. I made my way over to Adora's bed and once I got there I laid down next to Adora with Von laying on my chest, his small purrs and the movement of his little tail made him cuter. As a hand touched my own I almost jumped out of my fur, but calmed down when I realized it was just Adora. I was now staring into those beautiful ocean blue orbs, every time I looked into those eyes I would always fall in love with her again and again even though we've done terrible things to each other I still love her and nothing could change that***

"Wow you got Von purring like he used too" Adora said as she lightly petted Von making his purrs rumble out loudly "Catra I wish you would stay, but I know I can't make you join the rebellion.. I never could"

"Adora.." I said softly placing my hands on her cheeks

"No matter how hard I tried to get you to join you refused to accept my offer and after a while I realized I was just pushing you further into the darkness... all of this is my fau-" Adora started to say

***I yanked Adora's head forward so that our lips would connect with each other's. Throughout our kiss, I started to try and use my tongue so she could understand a message I was trying to relay to her before I removed my lips from hers***

"Let's not talk about this depressing stuff, right now I just want to cuddle up around the people I care about" I stated kissing the mark I made on Adora's neck

"So that's including Von too" Adora said as she pressed her forehead against my own laughing

"You bet your ass it does" I said softly as I kissed Adora on the lips one last time before passing out on the bed with Adora next to me and Von laying on my chest purring lightly

_"Can I really be like this with Adora, can I be with her all the time and stay with her forever"_

**(Bright moon: Near Whispering Woods)**

"Was that her Noir.." The female asked her tailed flicked around rapidly from being impatience

"Most definitely Blanch" Noir stated before looking back into the spyglass, his other eye widened in surprise his tail swayed in amusement "There is a little Magi-cat up there with her"

"Really does the boy have any marks that look like our own brother.." Blanch asked as her tail stopped flicking around but instead started to slowly sway as she gains interest

"Yes, he has the mark that Lady Lesedi bares on her stomach" Noir replied but he realized there was a second mark on Von's face that he noticed "Lady Lesedi isn't his mother, but instead his grandmother... Blanch we must get back home immediately"

"I understand brother, I'll carry the bright moon guard just lead the way" Blanch said as she lugged the Bright moon guard on her back, she heard her brother scoff at her "What! You know am not good at navigating, that's why father put you in charge of direction duty for this mission!" Blanch whispered out to her brother in frustration

***Noir just sighed as he led the way, Blanch following behind him as they disappear into the darkness of the moonlight forest***


	9. Forgive Or Forget (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N visits Pele to make sure she's okay... Catra doesn't know when her action effect others... Shadow Weaver has visitors... While Bright Moon's head guard Theo is in an unknown place in an unfamiliar space...

**Actions: ****

**Places or Dates: ()**

**_Mind links: I_ **

_Thoughts: I_

**Time skip: ~**

Flashback: ><

** P.O.V: Underline&Bold **

 

** Y/N P.O.V **

 

**(Fright Zone: Tassilo's Room)**

 

***I slowly opened up my eyes since the sunlight coming from outside was bright as hell. I slowly started to look around the room to notice that Tassilo was gone***

_"Maybe this is a good chance to escape.."_

***Before I even started to move out of the bed I wrapped my naked body in a blanket before making my way towards the door. Just as I was going to touch the keypad something around my ankle planted itself into the floor, I lifted the blanket up a bit to see that it was a custom made shackle. This type is probably used to stop prisoners from running away and to subdue enemies. I heard Tassilo's chuckle coming from the bathroom before he walked out starting at me in amusement***

"So little tiger, trying to run away are you..." Tassilo said as he walked over next to me, his fingers touching the mark he made on my neck the previous night "Your back to your Alpha like quality even though last night you were acting like a helpless omega"

***A red tint was showing up on my cheeks as Tassilo laughed a bit before kissing my right cheek smiling. He deactivated the shackle and removed it before taking me into the bathroom, removing the blanket from around me and place me into the bathtub***

"I was just joking with you Y/n, but it seemed like I did get you embarrassed" Tassilo said his tail swaying slightly

***I groaned at the feeling of the warm water touching my skin, the feeling of my muscles unwinding and being unstrained helped me feel better. Tassilo helped me clean up and washed my hair, once he was done he rinsed me off wrapping my body into a towel. He kissed my forehead before helping me get dressed. After a few minutes, I was fully dressed thanks to Tassilo helping me***

"Y/n what's your plan for today.." Tassilo asked looking interested

"Am taking Neo to see Shadow Weaver after I visit Pele, I need to make sure she's okay" I answered as I started for the door Tassilo placed his hand onto mine

"Be careful not everyone in the Fright Zone enjoys your presence here or will respect you.. but I know you can handle yourself" Tassilo said with a little smirk plastered on his face

"Of course I can Tassilo" I stated and pecked a kiss onto his lips "I know you are worried about me, but I'll be fine I promise"

***I walked out of Tassilo's room, starting my journey down the hall to the dungeon and I heard Tassilo yell out to me***

"Fine, but don't start any trouble you hear you, trouble maker!" Tassilo warned while growling a bit

***I waved away at his concern, I already knew things were going to be bad once I got into the  
prison***

**(Fright Zone: Prison Floor 5)**

_"Damn I hate being here it always freaked me out walking through this place"_

***I hated this place but I knew for a sheer fact that I wouldn't leave until I knew Pele was alright. It was my goal to make sure she wasn't hurt because it was my fault we got captured in the first place. I could hear yelling coming from around the corner***

"I won't tell you anything!" A girl yelled out

"Pele... no" I said as I ran around the corner to see that Pele was roughed up by the horde, she might have had one broken rib but otherwise, she was alright "Pele.. calm down"

"Y/n! You're okay!" Pele yelled out with happiness in her voice

"Hey Y/n, I didn't think you would wake up so soon, but now that you are tell your friend here to spill the information she has about the rebellion... because she won't listen to me or Scorpia even though we asked her nicely" Catra explained her hand was on my shoulder and her cat eyes pleading with me

"I won't tell her anything she just a manipulative ass bitch just like Shadow Weaver!" Pele yelled out in pure rage, her cuffs starting to melt

"Pele enough! Stop!" I yelled out trying to stop her from acting rash

"To hell with you horde soldier!" Pele yelled out as she burned the rest of the cuffs that were  around her wrists "Am gonna wipe that smirk off of your face-"

***I wasn't fast enough to stop the confrontation between Catra and Pele. I watched as Pele flew back, but just before her body was about to hit the wall I caught her in my arms. I tapped her cheek softly trying to wake her up***

"Pele are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah am fine my side just hurts, that's all" Pele replies while holding onto her side which was bleeding profusely now

"Catra..." I muttered as I laid Pele down on her cell floor gently, my regular eyes had turned to my (e/c) Magi-cat eyes as I looked at Catra in anger

"Awww did I make you angry Y/n... because I hurt the little fire princess" Catra taunted her tail swaying back and forth

"Catra I don't think that's a wise idea-" Scorpia started to say

"Don't even try to warn her Scorpia... she already dung her own grave so stay out of it" I hissed out with venom my voice

"Awww did I make you made Y/N..." Catra said in a teasing tone "Hey Y/N what would happen if I told you I did something terrible to Adora how would you react" a smirk was plastered on her face

***I started to stride towards Catra my pace was fast... I was about an inch away from Catra before I heard a voice yell out to me***

"Mom! What's going on?! An why are you and Aunt Catra fighting? "Neo asked as multiple questions started to flow out of his mouth "Pele! are you okay!"

"Neo, am fine stay over there.." Pele said before passing out

"Pele!" Neo yelled out as he ran over to make sure she was okay "Mom, Pele's barely breathing!"

***I glared at Catra with my rage-filled eyes, while I'll she did was smirk at me. I knew Catra was trying to antagonize me, but I wouldn't allow it to make me lose control of my feelings***

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but I don't approve of any actions you were about to make..." Tarib stated as he split both me and Catra apart from each other "Scorpia take the fire princess to the infirmary immediately!"

"Yes, sir! Commander Tarib!" Scorpia replied as she picked up Pele rushing her to the infirmary

"Catra, Hordak has called a meeting for all the commanding officers... so let's go" Tarib relaid the information before leading Catra towards the exit of the prison

"Okay, fine.. see ya later Y/n, Neo.." Catra said as she walked towards the prison exit

** Catra P.O.V **

"Why did you interrupt me and Y/n's battle like that Tarib..." I asked as angry was shown on my face, tail swooshing at a fast pace

"Because you weren't thinking about what your actions might do to harm other's!" Tarib yelled out his eyes showing a tint sadness

"Tarib.. did something happen?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder, as I looked down to see a burn mark on his forearm. I looked back up at Tarib meeting his eyes "Who did this to you Tarib.."

"You do not need to worry about me Catra... it doesn't hurt" Tarib replied trying to dodge my question

***I grabbed onto Tarib's forearm and watched as Tarib winced, I slightly pressed onto the mark and stared directly in his eyes again before speaking***

"Tell me what happened!" I yelled out my anger teetering off the scale a bit and my tail puffing up

"Hordak punished me after I lashed out at him for hurting Azariah and saying such disrespectful things about you... I couldn't let him get away with it" Tarib answered explaining about what events lead to his forearm burn mark

"Where is Azariah..." I asked Tarib worry shown on my face as my tail un-puffed

"He's in the infirmary... Hordak hurt him really bad" Tarib replied as he started to walk in the direction of where the infirmary is located

***I ran passed Tarib making my way to the Infirmary, as I looked to see that two guards were in front of the door. I tried to walk into the infirmary but both of the guards pushed me back***

"You're not allowed to come in her per order of Force Captain Octavia!" They said in unison

_"So Octavia wants to piss me off well so be it!"_

**Y/N P.O.V**

"Mom... what was all that about.." Neo asked his tail twitching slightly

"I promise I will tell you about it after this visit.. remember I promised no more lies only the truth" I replied softly patting Neo 's head as my tail swayed slowly

***I looked around for a moment until I felt a little bit of dark energy, I started to walk in the direction of the dark energy Neo following behind me. I stopped in front of the cell that was Shadow Weaver's, looking at the broken sorceress that raised us and could tell she was a shell of her former self. I opened up the cell door with the key passcode and as soon as I got in it closed behind me, I sat down on the ground waiting for Shadow Weaver to speak***

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, Y/n... what are you doing here? Oh, wait did you get captured again..." Shadow Weaver asked sarcastically

"Not on purpose this time if that's what you're asking.." I countered Shadow Weaver's statement as I stared into her eyes

***Shadow Weaver looked away for a moment, but in that little moment when she looked away, I could see sorrow, pain, and disbelief. Those were feelings that years ago wouldn't believe that Shadow Weaver showing, I would have even told the person who said these things about her having feelings was lying. Because the Shadow Weaver I know would rarely be nice unless something went right her usual interaction would just be her angry being directed toward everyone and anyone***

"What happened to you..." I asked my eyes softened

"Catra did... she beat me and then was promoted to my position which I shared with Tarib" Shadow Weaver explained as she looked at her cell wall before looking back at me "But why are you here"

"What I can't visit my mother.." I said looking directly into her eyes

"We both know that isn't how you feel.." Shadow Weaver replied

"I do though... even if you weren't the nicest mother figure I had you still were here none the less" I answered back smiling at Shadow Weaver, I could see her face looked shocked "Neo you can come in..."

***I could vaguely hear Neo walking into the cell before he sat down in my lap. I petted his head and Neo released some purrs while his tail swayed in a calm motion. I looked back at Shadow Weaver and opened my mouth to speak again***

"Do you remember when I gave you that letter 4 years ago or so?" I asked waiting for an answer

"Of course I do, I just didn't understand what you were talking about protecting in the letter" Shadow Weaver answered

"Well, he's one of the people I was trying to protect..." I said as I ruffled Neo's hair "This is my son Neo.."

***The shocking expression Shadow Weaver had on her face was priceless, but I was surprised when she held out her hand to Neo and Neo took hold of it. Neo brought Shadow Weaver into a hug, she caressed his hair releasing small purrs from Neo's throat***

"So.. why didn't you just tell me that you were hiding them.. I could have-" Shadow Weaver started to say

"Help.. we both know that Hordak would have killed them on site unless he knew that they would be loyal to the horde. I wanted them to be able to decide their own decisions and not be ordered around" I quickly stated

***There was an awkwardness between Shadow Weaver and me for a while until she broke the ice***

"You wanted to tell me first before anyone else... why?" Shadow Weaver asked in curiosity

"I wanted my mother figure to know that I was no longer a child, but a woman that was ready to take on any dangers that would plague the people I care about. That I would be the one to protect them.." I explained as my tail swayed in a calm motion

"You're no longer that scared little girl I took in years ago, your a strong soldier in your own rights and a loving parent, something I never was.." Shadow Weaver replied as she petted Neo's head one last time before releasing him from her soft grip "Well thank you for visiting me... even though I don't deserve such kindness"  
  
"Everyone deserves to be shown kindness regardless of what they did in the past.." Neo stated as his tail wrapped around Shadow Weaver's hand   
  
"Neo is right.. though I am not the one to let go of grudges easily. I even know that all people deserve kindness to be shown towards them regardless of who they were before.." I said while ruffling Neo's hair before standing up, my tail swaying slightly "Neo, let us go now we have to check up on Pele"  
  
"Yes, Mother..." Neo said as he released his tail from Shadow Weaver's hand, he looked at Shadow Weaver and spoke "Is it okay if I come to visit you again..."   
  
"Of course you can just as long as your mother approves of it" Shadow Weaver replied as she looked at me  
  
"As long as I come with Neo sometimes..." I answered while smiling at Shadow Weaver and took hold of Neo's hand "Goodbye Shadow Weaver.."  
  
"See ya later" Neo yelled out all cheerfully waving at Shadow Weaver   
  
***As we exited the cell I could tell that Shadow Weaver was crying, although I thought I was miss hearing sounds. It was the first time in a while that I used my Magicat ears to hear far away, so for all I know I could have misinterpreted the sound like crying. But that didn't matter much, what mattered now was getting to the infirmary to see Pele as quick as possible***  
**  
**(Fright Zone: Infirmary)  
  
***I walked into the infirmary with Neo right behind me and the first thing I saw was two horde soldiers on the floor, I checked their vitals to see if they were still alive. Bless their lucky stars they were... I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw an unconscious Octavia being pushed against the wall by Catra, her eyes were in slits while her tail was all puffed up***  
  
"Yo dumb ass! You should put her down now..." Pele said as she held onto her side  
  
"Zip it, Lava girl or you're next..." Catra hissed warning Pele   
  
"Listen here you little bitc.." Pele started to say, but once she noticed that Neo was in the room she closed her mouth   
  
"Catra! Put her down.." I yelled out as I started walking closer towards where she was standing 

"Why should I listen to you.. your nothing but a traitor" Catra snapped at me as her tail flicked around   
  
"Mom be careful.." Neo whispered out to me, while his tail flicked in worry  
**  
***I turned and gave him a reassuring smile before continuing to make my way over to Catra, Once I got as close as I could to her I stopped moving and spoke again*  
  
"Catra.. I know I left you, and you can continue to resent me for it. But right now I know this isn't you... this isn't the Catra I know" I stated as I made one step towards her  
**  
***It was at that moment I was face to face with a wave of anger induced Catra, who glared at me with her slitted eyes. I glanced over at Neo to see that his ears were flattened and his tail was drooped in fear, I looked back at Catra ears slightly raised*  
  
"Catra please.. I don't know what happened, but let's talk this out" I said as I opened up my arms "Please Catra.. trust me this once, not just for my sake but for your own"  
**  
***Catra had immediately dropped Octavia onto the ground without a care in the world. Catra turned around and stared directly into my eyes, I could see tears starting to well up in her eyes. I pulled her into my arms holding her in a tight embrace, I felt Catra lay her head against my shoulder, her tail swaying slightly. I held onto her firmly and caressed her hair and ran my fingers through her mane*  
  
"Catra, it's okay.. can you tell me what happened" I asked softly while trying to soothe her still so she would stay calm  
  
"Hordak hurt Azariah and its all my fault!" Catra yelled out with pain in her voice  
  
"Catra! Stop that this isn't your fault! It's Hordak's doing.." I scolded Catra while patting her head "Where is Azariah.."  
  
***Catra pointed at the bed to my right and as I looked over in that direction my eyes grew wide. My face molded into one of anger, my eyes almost wanted to revert back to my E/C Magicat eyes but I wouldn't allow my anger to cloud my judgment. That's what Hordak wanted me to do after this deliberate attack on Azariah, I would not allow him to control my emotions by doing things like this***  
  
"Catra I promise he'll pay for hurting Azariah.." I said and Catra's tail flicked as my grip loosened around her   
  
**(Unknown: Jail Cell)  
**

** Theo P.O.V **

***I slowly opened up my eyes but soon regretted it as the bright sunlight stung against my unprotected eyes, I quickly closed my eyes as I felt the pain from the bright sun. After a moment or two, I opened up my eyes again to see that the sun was going down and from past the trees I could vaguely see a beautiful sunset. I looked around my surroundings before going back to watch the sunset***  
  
_"Where ever I am.. I know am not in Bright Moon and that's not a good sign"_

***My ear's perked up when I heard footsteps and they were two different steps being heard***  
  
_"So it's two people and not just one..."_  
  
***I stopped watching the sunset and turned around to face my captors, I was shocked to see that they were Magicat's but I was able to hide my expression under my bangs. I looked up at them this time staring into their eyes before asking my question***  
  


"Where am I? What is this place..?" I asked with a firm look on my face   
  
"You're in the first kingdom the Horde decimated..." Blanche stated blandly  
  
_"This can't be.."_

"Welcome to Half-Moon... Theo" Noir said as a smile can be seen on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to taking place mostly in Half-Moon and in a little bit of Bright Moon and the Fright Zone. Secrets will be revealed about an upbringing.. 
> 
> I can't say too much because that would ruin the surprise... I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter Kumi's out!
> 
> P.S: Follow some of my social media's  
> Insta: KumiTiny  
> Twitter: Chaosdrago180  
> Wattpad: KumiTiny


	10. Theo's Identity (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo learns the truth of who he truly is.. Kwang covers for him.. While Glimmer is worried sick about his absence..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long.. it kept on getting deleted time and time again. Even though this chapter is mostly about Theo, it reveals things that pertain to other characters like Tassilo and Catra. Next chapter we go back to the Fright Zone to see Tarib has in store... I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter! Kumi is Out!

**Actions: ****

**Places or Dates: ()**

**_Mind links: I_ **

_Thoughts: I_

**Time skip: ~**

Flashback: ><

** P.O.V: Underline&Bold **

** Theo P.O.V **

**(Half-Moon: Dungeon)**

"This can't be Half-Moon.. it was destroyed" I said as I started to shake in fear as the memories of my past started to flood my mind

"Yes.. Half-Moon was destroyed, but we just got done with the rebuilding process for Half-Moon about 2 years ago" Noir stated as he sat down on the ground with his legs crossed

"Hey, why are you shaking" Blanche as she tried to place her hand onto my shoulder, but quickly pulled her hand back "He was there Noir.. he saw Half-Moon crumble as we did. He might have been kidnapped by the Horde which means there's a chance he could be a royal"

"Then we will just have to see if he bears any birth marks that might lead us in the right direction" Noir replied as he lightly touches my hand, some of the memories I was seeing he absorbed

_"How did he.."_

"So brother, what is he? Blanche asked impatiently while her tail flicked and her foot was tapping on the ground 

"Theo's a Royal... " Noir said in disbelief

"What! That can't be true.. most of the children of Queen Cyra were taken by the horde. While none of the other royal children are even close to his age" Blache said as she paced back and forth

"Then maybe it's time to ask him about his past.." Noir replied before placing a hand onto my shoulder again "Theo I need you to tell us about your past.."

***Once I felt this guy touch my shoulder I immediately was out of the trance of my memories, I looked at him for a minute and then nodded in compliance***

"I'll tell you but I want to know your names.." I replied as I tried to focus to restrain my powers from going out of control

"My real name is Amare and this is my sister Amara" Noir answered as his tail swayed slightly

***I looked at both Amare and Amara like I was evaluating if they were a threat or not.. I stopped and took a moment to breathe in and out to calm my nerves that were trying to get me, I slowly opened my mouth to speak***

"It's a long story are you sure that you want to listen to it all.." I stated

"Both Amara and I don't mind, so please tell us the story of your past" Noir insisted his tail slowly flicking in unison with his sister's

"Where do I begin..? Well I guess from the moments after the attack on Half-Moon" I stopped speaking so I could collect my thoughts, after a minute or so I started to speak again "It was about 3 days after Half- Moon had fallen.. the Horde had taken some citizens of Half-Moon their ages ranged from infants to young adults. We were being escorted to the Fright Zone on order of some woman named Shadow Weaver, we were about a 0.5 miles away from being out of the Whispering Woods and onto Horde soil. But we were rescued by the Rebellion.."

"So the Rebellion intercepted the Horde before they were able to leave and saved a bunch of Magi-Cats.." Noir reiterated while his tail swayed calmly

"Yes... but I still never understood why I was there because I had no recollection of what happened days prior that lead up to this event" I replied while scratching my head

"Someone must have wiped your mind of the memories that occurred meaning you didn't even know you were a Magi-cat child. You thought you were just a normal Etherian child.. am I correct?" Blanche asked as she had deducted all of the information given to her

"Yeah.. your right actually? Some people thought I was crazy except for the Bright Moon royals and Bow. But that's a different story that I can tell after the main story.." I said as I waved my hands around nervously

"What happened after the Rebellion intercepted the Horde in the Whispering Woods" Noir asked trying to get back on topic

"Well the Horde soldiers were captured by the Rebellion and we were rerouted to Thaymor and that's where all the captured Half-Moon refugees stayed until... Thaymor was attacked by the Horde" I slowly said as pain could be seen on my face "We were only there for three weeks before the Horde attacked and I never understood how they moved that fast.."

"Am guessing that many Rebellion soldiers died by the look pain in your eyes.." Blanche asked as she looked directly at me

"Not Rebellion soldiers... it was the Horde Soldiers that captured us. They fought against their allies to protect us and from them betraying the Horde they faced the consequences... death" I answered as my heart ached

"No way would Horde soldiers save Half-Moon citizens! You lie!" Blanche yelled out almost wanting to grab onto the collar of my shirt

"Amara! Let him finish his story he doesn't have much time left before we have to take him to be judged by the Half-Moon court.." Noir stated as he hissed at his sister tail starting to puff up, he looked over at me "Please continue Theo"

"Very little Horde soldiers survived but if they did they were inducted into the Bright Moon guard. Seeing as they were known as heroes after the Thaymor incident, so while the Horde soldiers were inducted... Magi-cat refugees were brought into Bright Moon and were allowed sanctuary there. Back when the Thaymor incident happened I was saved by King Micah who we all know as the "King Of Bright Moon". Micah basically took me in and made it his mission to make me a part of his family which he succeeded, I was raised beside the Kings Son Kirik and his Daughter Glimmer. They all really cared a lot about me, I know King Micah and Queen Angella referred to me as their son but that was years before the Horde had attacked again" I said truthfully, I felt the aching pain in my heart as the next thing that I relayed hurt to say "About 6 years later on my birthday was when the Horde attacked Bright Moon and it was also the day we lost King Micah in battle"

"I apologize for making you retell your past.." Noir apologized his eyes soften and tail wrapped around my wrist

"It's fine I can keep going.." I insisted as I was holding in tears, my tail lazily swaying "After the battle I was given the chance to become the commander of the Bright Moon Guard, which I accepted the offer given to me by Queen Angella. Basically, that's the sum of the story since we don't have much time.. unless am missing something that you guys wanted to know about?"

"Did you ever have any contact with Y/N.." Noir asked looking at me with a calm look

"Yes.. back when I was 12 is when I first met Y/N, I never understood her intentions until she told me that she wanted to eradicate the Horde even though she was a Horde soldier herself" I said as I placed my hand onto my chin as my ears popped out, meaning that I was in my full Magicat form "The last time I heard from her was about 3 weeks ago before the battle of Bright Moon.. right now she is being held hostage by the Horde.."

"Amare.." Blanche started to say

"Amara I know this isn't good.." Noir said as he scratched his head

"What isn't good..?"

***Amare and Amara turned around to be greeted by a tall Black Panther, who when I looked up at and assumed it was a Magicat. As I looked back over at Amare and Amara both of their ears were flatten down, tails puffed in fear***

"Dad I didn't expect for you to come down here yourself" Blanche said nervously her tail barely moving but her ears twitched

"You two were making the court wait a little too long so I decided to come get you three" The Panther said before opening up my cell, he looked at me and smiled "Nice to see you have returned home Theo.."

"Do I know you?" I asked looking kind of puzzled

"Wow the mind wiping Shadow Weaver must have done a lot of damage to your memory but it can't be helped. Oh sorry I forgot let me introduce myself... names Laborc am the king's second right-hand man and the leader of the Half-Moon Guard.." Laborc introduces himself as calm and politely

"It's nice to meet you General Laborc.." I replied as I walked out of the cell and concealed my Magicat form

"You see! You two should learn a lesson from Theo he knows how to address people as their titles!" Laborc started ranting at Amare and Amara

"General this is not the time we have a task at hand remember.." Noir replied nonchalantly looking very serious

"You are right Amare... come, Theo, it's time for you to face the music and its not good music" Laborc said

***I didn't struggle when they started to lead me out of the dungeon even though I wanted to.. we started making our way out of the dungeon and into the halls of what I believe is Half-Moon castle. After passing at least 10 different rooms we stopped in front of some double doors, I can feel strong magical energy coming from this room and that implanted a rush of fear within me***

**(Half-Moon: Court Room)**

***As we walked into the courtroom I could see feline eyes staring at me from all sides around the room. Their glares and staring didn't really faze me at all, but the Queen and King's did instill fear into my very figure as my tail puffed up a bit***  
  
"General Laborc what information have you found along with Noir and Blanche.." One councilman asked tail flicking slightly  
**  
** *I watched as Laborc looked at Noir with his hand held out to him, Noir took out a grass green file from his pocket and placed it into Laborc's hand. Laborc nodded at Noir before scanning the file and placing a projector down on the ground, multiple pages from the file were shown to everyone*  
  
"He was there during the fall of Half-Moon, he doesn't look a day over 30!" Jiao-Long yelled out in shock while his tail flicked around erratically  
  
"Jiao-Long you're such an idiot... you never know how to think! Of course, he is younger than 30!" Chibuko stated with an annoyed tone tail slowly swaying  
  
"Chibuko... quit being disrespectful to my brother" Jing-Sheng hissed at Chibuko while his tail puffed up in anger  
  
"Alright that's enough you three the file states that he's 21 years old" Guryon stated his lion tail slowly swaying calmy   
  
"Queen Cy'ra could he be a royal.." Ragna asked looking up at Cy'ra for an answer her tail puffed up a bit   
  
"Ragna.. you shouldn't be asking our queen what to do.. we have all the information right here, he's clearly guilty.." Neval stated with a smirk plastered on his face, tail flicking in quick motions  
  
"But we haven't gotten through all of his info yet Neval" Ruben said while flinching at Neval's intense glare

"Neval... Ruben is correct we haven't been fully through his file yet we can't cast judgment on the boy just yet..." Saniya said   
  
"Think we should ask him what his name is... then we could get a lot more out of him" Bluma stated logically  
  
"I agree with Bluma... so tell us boy what is your name?" Ubon asked politely her caracal tail swayed as she looked at me for an answer      
  
"My name is Theo.. am the Bright Moon Guards second in command.. who are you all" I answered as I continued to hold in my Magi-cat form, not wanting them to find out yet  
  
"Theo.. like Prince Theo!" Ragna yelled out in excitement her hybrid leopard tail swaying in quick motions   
  
"That can't be the prince has been assumed to be dead for a while now.." Ruben answered his ear's flicking slightly  
  
"We are the 10 Councilmen of Half-Moon and we are here to decide your fate boy... so quit lying to us.." Neval stated in a snarky tone his cougar tail flicking around regularly   
  
"But am not lying!" I yelled out in frustration   
  
"Don't get the disrespectful tone with me boy!" Neval snarled at me his tail puffing up  
  
"Enough Neval, let the boy speak or should I have you removed from this room.." The King said in a firm tone while looking at Neval "Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, King Tora.." Neval replied as he glared at me   
  
"I am King Tora" Tora introduced himself while his tiger tail could be seen flicking about   
  
"And I am Queen Cy'ra D'riluth II.. will you show us your Magi-cat form.. Theo" C'yra asked while looking at me with her soften eyes  
  
"How did you know... I don't think I can.." I said as I started to panic stepping away from the podium   
  
"I see.. well then let me help you" C'yra replied as she got up from her throne making her way to the podium  
  
"C'yra what if he isn't.." Tora started to say as he looked at C'yra with a face of worry   
  
"We'll just have to see Tora.. I am not risking this chance by locking this boy away for no reason" C'yra replied back as she walked around the podium, she stood in front of me holding both of my hands "Theo, it's alright no one will hurt you here.. I promise so calm down.."   
  
"O-Okay.." I said softly as I stopped panicking  
  
"Now, close your eyes and let your mind roam free" C'yra instructed as she lightly squeezed my hands  
  
"Why are you helping me? I don't deserve this much help especially from you... your majesty" I stated as I closed my eyes  
  
"I want to help you so I can make amends to my soul.. I was unable to save so many children of Half-Moon.. even my own" C'yra explained as she placed her hands on my cheeks and her tail wrapped around my arm " This is what I used to do to calm down my children after they felt overwhelmed. They would usually open up their eyes feeling refreshed.."   
  
***I took a deep breath as I started to feel everything that was negative slip away into the darkness. My jaguar tail and ears had manifested since I felt a slight breeze of air from behind me, but I was afraid of opening my eyes and I didn't understand why. But voices kept on replaying in my mind over and over again***  
  
_"Momma am afraid to open my eyes.."_

 _"It's okay to open them, Theo... Momma won't let anything happen to you.."_  
  
_"Momma where are you!"_  
  
"Theo! Run!"  
  
_"Momma! Help me!"_  
  
_"Theo!"_  
  
"Momma am afraid to open my eyes.." I said softly trying not to cry or whimper, but there was a burning sensation coming from my birthmarks on my left hip and right bicep  
  
"It's okay to open them, Theo... Momma won't let anything happen to you.." A woman said softly caressing my left cheek  
  
***I slowly opened up my eyes to see everyone in the room have a shocked expression except for Queen C'yra who was smiling at me with her soft eyes, she placed her head on my chest and was starting to tear up***  
  
"Please forgive me.. Theo am sorry.." C'yra said as her ears flattened down to her head  
  
"Mother.. it's okay I forgive you so please don't cry.. please don't cry.." I said in a soft tone as I hugged her softly   
  
***I quickly released my mother and held onto my stomach in pain as I felt my face start to morph into a jaguar head, I could hear Mother crying out to me as the guards were restraining me*  
**  
"Restrain him guards and take him back to his cell immediately!" Navel snarled out with a hit of hatred  
  
"Try not to hurt him he doesn't know what he's doing!" Guryon yelled out standing up from his seat  
  
"Why should it matter he hurt Queen C'yra! He deserves no mercy! Guards hurry!" Navel said as he looked at Guryon glaring at him  
  
***I growled and started lashing out in anger trying to get back over to Mother. But my strength wasn't enough to get the restraints off of me, I started to whine in pain as the restraints were digging into my skin. I looked at my Mother with sad eyes before I passed out the last thing I heard was her yelling out in anger***  
  
"That's enough! Stop hurting him! He doesn't know how to control this form!" C'yra snarled out at the guards  
  
****_~TimeSkip~_

**_-5 Hours Later-_ **

**(Half-Moon: Dungeon)  
**  
***I opened up my eyes as I felt a breeze of the calm air hit my face. I quickly started to sit up but I soon regretted sitting up so fast like that, I looked around to see where I was and I was indeed back in my cell in the Half-Moon dungeon***  
  
"This is just dandy..." I said softly   
  
***My earring communicator started to ring profusely, so I pressed onto the button answering the call then not a moment later I started talking***  
  
"This is Commander Theo... who is this?" I asked waiting for a response, my ear's flicked slightly   
  
"You should know who it is Theo! Where have you been!" A Guy yelled into the communicator   
  
"Kwang can you not yell in my ears.. and am in Half-Moon" I hissed out at him  
  
"Wait.. you mean you've found our home.. but how! Are you okay?" Kwang said with a hint of worry in his voice   
  
"Am fine Kwang... I need you to do something for me" I said as my tail flicked slightly  
  
"What is it you need bro..." Kwang replied with eagerness in his voice  
  
"Protect Glimmer with your life and please try not to tell anyone about my absence.. not even Kirik or Mother" I requested of Kwang even though I knew it was selfish of me  
  
"Okay... I promise you just take care of yourself alright and don't die on me! Got it.." Kwang replied and accepted the request  
  
"I promise... now hurry up and hang up you weirdo.." I ordered   
  
"Got it, Commander! Captain Kwang out!" Kwang said before hanging up  
  
***I tapped my earring communicator quickly when I heard the door to the dungeon open, footsteps coming closer and closer to my cell until the noise seized and all that can be heard now is the sound of a tail swaying in a particular rhythm. I lifted my head up to see that Navel was now in front of my cell door*  
**  
"What do you want Councilmen Navel.." I said nonchalantly  
  
"Nothing much... really just wishing for you to disappear is all" Navel replied in a harsh tone   
  
"And why is that..?" I asked looking away from him  
  
"Well mostly because of your existence... It's going to ruin my plan" Navel stated as his ears flicked "My plan to become the King of Half-Moon"  
  
"That won't happen they'll find out before you could ever.." I said while glaring at Navel  
  
"Succeed? Yes, they could but they haven't because they are fools to have trusted me" Navel said as he started laughing  
  
"What did you do..." I said a bit hesitant   
  
"What didn't I do! I did so many evil things! Giving the Horde access to Half-Moon, slaving off some Half-Moon citizens to the Horde and of course, the most treasonous thing killing Queen C'yra's father Zaire.. the King who controlled the rivers"   
  
***My eyes widened as all of this information was insane, to say the least, but just from looking at Navel's smirk it was all true***  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot about your grandmother Nomusa she is stuck on Beast Island where she belongs! Such a weak leader she was.. if it wasn't for your uncle Baako.. That fool! She would have been dead a long time ago but he got in the way and he paid for interfering. Since he's been in a coma for a long time.. but it doesn't matter now" Navel rambled about before grabbing onto my chin looking directly into my eyes, his own eyes glaring into my soul "Now for you Theo... you'll either be going to Beast Island or do you wanna serve my lady Shadow Weaver.. decide"  
  
"How about fuck off!" I said as I spit directly in his face  
  
***As I felt Navel's fist collided with my face, my ears twitched as I heard multiple footsteps coming closer to us at a fast pace. I looked up to see Laborc and 8 Half-Moon guards standing at the door of my cell. I watched as the guards restrained Navel, Laborc stood in directly in front of Navel***  
  
"You Navel are guilty of countless crimes against Half-Moon.. you will be sentenced to death by order of King Tora and Queen C'yra" Laborc stated as he read of the royal decree  
  
"You all will pay for this! You hear me you all will die!!" Navel screamed out as he was dragged to a heavily fortified cell in the deepest part of the dungeon   
  
"Theo, are you..okay?" Laborc asked as he helped pull me up so I could stand   
  
"Yeah, so how did you guys find out about Navel?" I asked looking a bit interested to know, my tail swaying quickly   
  
"I told General Laborc.."  
  
"Councilmen Ruben.." I started to say before guards placed him into the cell next to what used to be my cell "What are you doing!"  
  
"Queen C'yra is having him executed as well.." Laborc informed as his tail swayed slowly  
  
"Not if I have something to say about it! I'll fix this Ruben I promise you!" I said as I ran out of the dungeon and started to head straight towards the throne room  
  
**(Half-Moon: Throne Room)  
**  
***I walked into the throne room with a displeased look on my face, my eyes scanned around the throne room until they found Mother and Father. They were sitting in their chairs talking to each other about something that might pertain to me, I slowly approach them..***  
  
"Mother, Father please don't execute Ruben!" I yelled out so they could hear me  
  
"Theo.. you know our orders are absolute and you decided to come in here to demand us to spare him.." C'yra said as she stood up straight in her throne  
  
"Mother please he deserves another chance.." I said as I tried pleading with my Mother  
  
"Would he have given you a second chance!" C'yra yelled out in anger her tail lashing back and forth "The answer is he wouldn't have!"  
  
"He doesn't deserve to be killed! Yeah, I don't know what he's been hiding from you all but I won't allow you to kill him too!" I yelled out in a fit of anger  
  
"Your request is denied and how can I trust what you say when my own son can't even protect himself!" C'yra stated  
  
"C'yra I think that's enough don.." Tora started to say   
  
"I can protect myself and I don't need your validation!" I said before my vision started to become blurry  
  
***I could vaguely hear my Mother and Father yelling out my name but that was before passing out as I fell onto the Throne room floor*  
**  
**Kwang P.O.V**  
  
**(Bright Moon: Hallways)**  
  
_"I know Theo told me not to tell them but what happens if they find out about his disappearance! Oh, am so dead meat!"_  
  
"Hey, Kwang!" Someone yelled out before hugging me  
  
"Oh? Hi, Glimmer" I said nervously as my ears flicked slightly tail wrapping around Glimmer's arm  
  
"Do you know where Theo is because I haven't seen or spoken to him for a few days" Glimmer asked as Adora and Bow came up from behind her waving at me   
  
"I have no clue Glimmer, I haven't seen Theo either.." I said softly as my tail flicked  
  
"Kwang are you sure nothing happened to Theo.." Adora asked as she looked directly at me  
  
"Yeah, am sure Adora why would you think that.." I replied as I released myself from Glimmer's hug and unwrapped my tail from around her arm  
  
"Your tail is saying otherwise... your lying to Glimmer aren't you" Adora stated as she tried to walk closer to me   
  
"I would never lie to Glim.." I started to say before I bumped into Kirik " General Kirik.. what are you doing here?"  
  
"Where is Theo.." Kirik asked with a firm tone  
  
"I- I don't k-know... sir" I stuttered out   
  
***General Kirik picked me up by my collar and pushed me against the wall, I could hear a crack as my back hit the wall abruptly.. Kirik fractured my hip*  
**  
"Where is Theo!" Kirik yelled at me in anger  
  
"Kirik, stop! You're hurting Kwang!" Glimmer yelled as she tried to pull Kirik's hand off of my collar  
  
"He got captured he told me not to tell you.." I said softly my ears flicking and tail drooping "He ordered me to protect Glimmer in his stead and to not reveal his location.. under his order Kirik!"  
  
***Kirik slowly let go of my collar before storming off somewhere. Glimmer, Adora and Bow helped me to the infirmary room. They laid me down onto the bed and as Glimmer sat next to me I could see little tears in her eyes*  
**  
"Why didn't you just tell him the first time Kwang! Now you're injured.." Glimmer said as she held onto my hand   
  
"Because Theo doesn't want to be rescued.. he isn't in any danger" I answered as I squeezed Glimmer's hand softly "He'll come home when he's ready so tell that to Kirik..okay"  
  
"Okay, I promise I will you just rest.." Glimmer said while nodding at my answer  
  
***I slowly started to close my eyes drifting off into a deep slumber, where now I thought about my decision of disobeying Theo's order***  
  
_"Did I do the right thing or did I just make a mistake.. regardless of the outcome.. am sorry Theo, I couldn't follow your order this time.."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter leave a kudo and a comment about what you liked about it...


End file.
